Unfinished Business
by Tsuki479
Summary: Is there really such a thing called "Forever"? Some business that I have failed to finish. SakuraCentric / SakuraHarem / SakuraXMany / Sakura X Many /
1. Rabbit Hole

**A/N:** I am saddened to say that I think I will not be able to finish all of my stories. I have been away for too long on this site. Plus, the manga Naruto had ended and honestly, the whole ending disappointed me. The last two chapters of the manga were, in my opinion, worse than your average fanfiction. Trust me I have seen loads of better and more interesting fanfiction than the real ending itself. I have also read Naruto Gaiden and it feels like the most popular woman in fanfiction coughsakuracough was not given justice by Kishimoto. Disappointment leads to losing interest thus I don't believe I'd give more time in writing a Naruto fanfiction. I have been following Naruto for more than 8 years and I can't believe the mangaka just gave us that kind of ending. I am dissatisfied and sad at the same time.

However though, I have written other Naruto fanfictions a long time ago which I haven't yet uploaded here. I might post them although they will remain unfinished. I will try to post all of them whenever I get the time or probably whenever I am in the mood haha.

Anyone who wanted to adopt or continue my stories please leave me a private message and don't forget to include me as the author of the original and its title. I would probably be interested in how some of you would end it.

I really hate to leave my readers hanging. Who knows maybe I'd get back on my feet someday, trip, hit my head, and decide to continue them haha (I actually hope so). Fanfiction improved my writing and reading skills, thank you very much. To my readers, I love you guys so much. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. Thank you for reading, criticizing, commenting, complimenting and waiting. You guys are the best.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

 **First Oneshot**

 **PAIRING:** Sakura x Team 7

 **RATING:** T

 **GENRE:** Romance/Drama/Humor

 **SETTING:** AU

 **RABBIT HOLE**

The sky grew dark. The thickening clouds blocked the sun. The once-mild breeze began to blow harder. Everything was gray. With the cold weather, everyone mourned by the death of two good friends. But there was a certain girl that felt deeper sadness more than anyone else around her. Those two were her only family. She had been with them for almost two decades and been dependent on them as she was their one and only daughter. She kept asking to herself the reason why they left her alone. She kept thinking if they thought that she could survive on her own. She has friends but family was different.

 _'Both of you promised that you will let me take care of you after I finished my studies. You said you're looking forward to see me graduating, to see your future grandchildren and to watch me having my own family. Father, you said you will pick the right man for me. You promised me you'll teach me how to bake, mother. Father, Mother, I missed you both already.'_ Tears fell from her emerald orbs. Watching them getting buried, the taller brunette beside her gave her a warm hug. Tears wouldn't stop from falling just like the rain.

Moments later, the only people left were her and her brunette friend. She kept hugging their framed picture while her friend was holding an umbrella to keep them dry. It wouldn't be harder for her if they died through sickness or from getting old but dying suddenly from a car accident was a total shock for her. Sometimes, having someone special was too heavy.

Moreover, she had no idea how to start over.

The brunette put her hand over her sorrowful friend's shoulder. "Let's go, Sakura."

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"Ah, so this is what it feels like to be homeless." The pink headed lady said to herself as she sighed tiredly while sitting on the bench at the park with five huge baggages.

The huge clock that was standing still beside of the said bench pointed its smaller finger to seven while the longer one was on five.

She never thought that she'd get kick out from her apartment only because her parents hadn't been able to pay their rent for two months.

They're not very poor. They belong to an average family but without her parents, no one would work for her to have money. The only money left for her was the money her parents kept for her education. They were really stubborn they wanted her to finish college and never agreed with her to work while studying. Her last promise to them was she would finish college and have a proper job after. Thus, she would never dare to use that money to rent an apartment or check in to a hotel. Even homeless, she would keep studying until she finished college.

She sighed weakly. It had been three weeks since the accident and little by little, the sadness was fading. Although sometimes, she would feel how very unlucky she was from being kicked out on her apartment and not having money to buy her own food.

 _'Witch landlady.'_ She thought angrily and then sighed again. Her stomach protested in hunger and couldn't help but only to let out a depressing sigh for the third time.

"Sakura-nee," A small boy called, running to the addressed lady.

"Tenji!" She called happily, picking up the kid and then kissed him on his left cheek. "Sorry for the trouble Tenten." She said as she looked up at the brunette lady and put down the boy she held.

"It's fine." Her friend replied nicely. "But I really think you should get a job as soon as possible."

"Yeah" She said as she looked down to Tenten's four-year old son with a faint smile and tapped his head.

Then, her brown haired friend brought her to their home. The inside wasn't big but it was cozy and very warm. She knew she couldn't stay there for too long so she decided that she should find a job soon. Tenten was two years older than her but got pregnant at a young age so she stopped studying for a while and continued it later. Good thing her husband supports her and their son.

 _'Just like my family.'_ She thought down hearted while staring at the three. Tenten's husband had just arrived from work and she and their son gave him a kiss as a welcome. Her jade eyes started to get teary but managed to stop the warm liquid from falling. Tenji's father gave her a soft smile. _'That's right, he's working hard already for his family. I can't be a burden to them. I'm sorry mother, father, but I really have to work in able to live.'_

The next day, after her class,

"So, do you have any job experience?" A fat woman with curly dark hair and thick glasses asked.

"Uh, no."

"Sorry,"

"B-but-"

"There are other applicants who already have an experience. We don't need a newbie. We need someone who can make their job done easily."

"..."

"..."

"Fine." She snapped as she stiffened herself and walked out. "Experience! Experience! What was that?! I'm only applying as a saleslady. Meanie hag." She grumbled angrily while walking, stomping her feet on the ground. "Sakura, calm down. Not everything can get easily. Calm down. Calm down." She chanted to herself, still walking. "Seven times one equals seven. Seven times two equals fourteen. Seven times three equals twenty one. Seven times..."

"Mama, what is she saying?" A kid she passed by asked while pointing her out.

"Ignore her." The mother said as she distanced herself and her son away from the rose haired lady.

Sakura on the other hand was still trying to calm herself down by reciting the seven-row in the multiplication table, unaware of her surrounding.

The next day...

"Sorry,"

"What?! Why?"

"We can't allow a student working here. We want a full attention working here."

The next day...

"Sorry,"

"Now what?" She grumbled tiredly.

"You don't have big boobs to be a model."

"I'm not applying to be a model. I'm applying to be a personal assistant. Personal assistant,"

"I don't care. Make your boobs bigger then you can come back here."

One week had passed and she still hadn't found a job.

"I see, so this is what it feels like to be jobless when you needed it so bad." Sakura said to herself as she sighed bitterly while sitting on the bench at the park; the same place where she waited for her brunette friend last week.

She's thankful that she has a friend that was on her side to support her but she didn't want to be a freeloader anymore.

And tomorrow would be the first monthsary of her parents' death. Another bitter sigh came out from her. Time really passed by really fast.

She started walking and didn't notice that she was already in front of the apartment where she got kicked out and where she and her parents used to live. She lived in that place with her warm and loving parents for ten years and just because she hadn't been able to pay the rent, she was kicked out without mercy. Maybe it's because the landlady was new and the old landlady who actually was the grandmother of the new landlady had to go to another country for vacation. It's just that the new landlady didn't know her and her parents for a long time, that's all. But sometimes, she felt like she was cursed badly. Of all times that the old landlady would take her vacation, why was it now that she couldn't afford the rent?

She took a step forward.

Just one more time…

She wanted to see the place where she spent most of her happy moments with her parents.

Slowly, she walked until she reached the second floor and then finally, she was in front of the door that opens to where she once called home. The place became colder, quieter and lonelier. Her right hand reached out the door. She closed her eyes and everything that happened with her and her parents to the place flashed back. Her hand fell limply on her side and tears dripped down through her pale face. If only she could just turn back the time.

She then opened her eyes and there, in front of her, was a tall man with an unkempt, spiky silver hair on the doorway, staring at her. His torso was naked, a white towel was on his shoulder, and his pants hung dangerously low on his waist.

She paused for a while until she managed to ask, "What are you doing here?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "I live here."

His voice was deep.

"What?"

"Kakashi-saaan," A voice of a lady was heard. The two looked at her at the same time. She was waving her hand while walking, wearing a huge smile. A box of cake was on her other hand. Her long blond ponytailed hair was waving frenetically in the rising wind. It was the new landlady. "Eh? What are you doing here?" She asked Sakura as she stopped near the two.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura asked, ignoring the question of the new landlady.

"He lives here." replied the blond.

"What do you mean he lives here? I lived here and I am going to live here." Sakura said as her voice slightly rose.

The guy with them remained silent.

"Too late, Kakashi-san came here before you."

"It's only been one week."

"Kakashi-san," The landlady called once again. The guy who was staring at Sakura the whole time looked at her. "Can you give this to Sasuke-kun?" She asked pleasingly as she handed him the box of cake. Sakura then grabbed her hand and took her downstairs. "Wh-Hey! You're hurting me!" She exclaimed as she jerked off her hand away from Sakura's and stopped walking.

"I told you to wait for me and I'll come back with money and live here again." She hissed.

"I did not agree with it. Why don't you just forget this place and live somewhere else?" The blond replied, raising her voice just as how the girl in front of her raised her voice.

"That's bullshit Ino! You know I lived here since I was a kid and now you want me to forget this place? Even if we only knew each other for almost half a year, we still have the same age Ino. Stop acting so immature!"

"You want me to throw him away who only just spent his time here for one week? You want me to throw him away even though he already paid me for full year rent? Isn't that being immature too, Sakura? Besides, even if I'll let you live here, do you already have money to pay the rent? Business is business, Sakura."

Sakura lost to that. She doesn't have money. She doesn't have job. She completely lost to the guy who already paid his rent for one year.

"Now, if you don't want me to call the guard, please leave this place already." Ino said.

Sakura remained quiet, nailed down to the place where she's standing at.

The aqua eyed lady then walked away as she was certain that Sakura wouldn't talk anymore.

Kakashi opened the door as he heard the buzzer. Ino greeted him with a smile as if nothing happened between her and the pink headed lady.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as the blond lady let herself in.

"I just want to say sorry about earlier. Please don't mind her, she won't comeback here anymore, I promise."

"Who is she?"

"She and her parents used to live here before you but they weren't able to pay their rent right on time."

"What was she doing here?"

"Well, she wanted to come back here. But you live here already and she doesn't have money to pay the rent especially now that her parents died and no one supports her anymore." She replied without sympathy.

"Her parents died?"

"Yeah. I heard she lives with her friend now. Ya' know, no other relatives and so on. Anyway, why do you keep asking about her? Just bring the cake to Sasuke-kun, okay?"

"Okay." He replied with a smile.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"I'm leaving." Sakura said after wearing her shoes and jacket.

"You're not going to school?" Tenten asked.

"No. I'm going to visit my parents." She replied with a smile.

"Okay. Take care." Tenten said as she raised a hand to wave as a goodbye. She then put down her hand after her jade eyed friend left. Her smile seemed so real but she knew it's fake. She could hide it from everyone but not from her. _'Has it been one month already?'_

"Mother, father, it's been one month since you left." The jade eyed lady said after putting down white roses in front of each gravestone and sat on her feet. "I am living with Tenten right now and her husband is really kind." She then sat on the ground and didn't care whether it was clean or not. "Tenji is still playful. Because of them, I was able to smile just like the old days."

Kakashi took a box of coffee and then grabbed his jacket. A man with brown hair followed him after taking two umbrellas. Then, the two walked outside the small coffeehouse.

"I think it's going to rain." The man who took the umbrellas said as he looked up at the sky before walking in the car together with the silver haired man. "We have to deliver these coffee first right? I think we should hurry before the rain starts to fall." He said and then Kakashi started driving.

"...I haven't found a job yet but I will not give up. I promise I will find a good job soon and support myself. I will keep my promise that I will finish my studies. I will be stronger from now on." Sakura said with a grin as the wind blew heavier than before.

The car that Kakashi was driving passed by the cemetery and noticed a pink haired girl there. He kept driving until he reached the place to deliver the box of coffee. Then he started to drive again after delivering.

While driving, the girl he saw in front of his apartment last day popped out in his mind. She was crying at that time as if she was remembering something that wouldn't be able to comeback. He felt like he wanted to kiss away the tears that fell down on her beautiful face. His hand almost reached her out to hug her but she suddenly opened her eyes. She had emerald eyes; A very beautiful green eyes. The most beautiful green he had ever seen in his life.

He was enchanted.

And then he remembered what the landlady said. _"...her parents died..."_ Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a roll of thunder.

The car he was driving passed by the cemetery again. He thought the woman he saw with pink hair was just an illusion but then he remembered he saw her there a while ago. Rain began to fall and then he stopped driving. His friend asked him why did he stop but he just drove backwards. He's not sure if it's her but he didn't care. He didn't want to regret for not checking. He wanted to know if it was her. He wanted to see her. He then stopped and looked through the window. The water dripping on the glass wouldn't allow him to see the girl clearly so he took an umbrella and walked out.

The brown haired guy with him followed. "What's wrong?" asked him.

"I think I saw someone." He replied as both of them walked to the cemetery.

"Huh? Who?"

"...I'm sorry if I absent to school today. I wanted to visit you both. I needed to visit you. I really miss you guys." There was a few seconds of pause before she once again spoke. "The apartment we lived for ten years is gone." Rain hid her tears. "I'm sorry, mother, father." Her words wavered. "I'm sorry I lost our home. I'm sorry I didn't take care of it. I'm sorry I lost our most important memory. I'm sorry." She then tried to wipe off her tears even though she knew it was useless from the rain. Her tears wouldn't stop so she just kept crying and sobbing. She was very wet, sitting on the ground, but she didn't care. She just kept saying sorry.

Kakashi and his friend were standing behind the tree not far away from her back; listening to what she was saying while crying.

"Who is she?" The coffee haired guy asked.

"The girl who used to live in our apartment," Kakashi replied.

"What? So she was talking about- when did you meet her?"

"Yesterday," Yesterday, she was crying too. Now he finally knew the reason. He walked near her and covered her with his umbrella. She looked up and her green orbs widened as she saw the man who lives in her home. "You'll get sick if you'll stay here like that." He said as he offered his hand. She just stared at him. "Don't you have an umbrella? Are you stupid? Don't you know it's going to rain? Oh yeah, you are stupid. Why else do you still stayed here even if its rain-" His words were cut-off as the pink haired lady punched him with an umbrella on his stomach blankly. His friend was surprised too and winced as if he felt the pain that the silver headed man felt.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

The silver headed man didn't say anything but took her hand, grabbed her forcefully to stand up and hugged her.

"Stupid. Don't you know that your parents will be sad if you get sick?" He murmured as the hand that took her ran through her pink damp tresses.

Her face flushed a shade of rose and wondered what has gotten into him. She was certain that the first time they met was only yesterday. He didn't know her. She didn't know him. Yet they're hugging each other. _He_ was hugging her. Her face grew redder at the thought before she felt that she was getting dizzy. She would have pushed him away the next second but she felt her knees weakening.

Then, everything went blank.

She opened her eyes slowly, still dizzy, and felt a cloth on her forehead. She then forced herself to sit and removed the piece of cloth. Even though she was slightly lightheaded, she noticed the very familiar room. The bunny wallpaper made her realized that she was in her former bedroom. She stood up and touched the cold wall.

She missed it.

She really missed it.

Her head swirled slightly in a nauseating way and almost fell but she was caught by the man with brown hair.

"Don't overwork yourself, you have fever." He said as he carried her bridal style to the bed. She didn't say anything but she felt her head flushed. He sat next to her on a chair and took an apple on the bedside table. He gave the said fruit to her and spoke once again. "Please eat it so that you can drink your medicine." He smiled.

She remained her emerald orbs to him, eyeing him, examining his very feature.

Short, spiky, coffee brown hair.

Almond dark eyes.

Fair skin.

Hard jaws.

His smile was kind. Like those of doctors. Like those of level-headed professor who didn't mind even if the student was being a real pain. Like those of business man. Like those of every professional man in the world. He was, for some reason, gives off a shady atmosphere for being calm.

She held the scarlet fruit but did not give it a bite.

She stared at him, confused and speechless.

Why was he helping her?

Where was the silver headed man?

Her jade orbs then fell on the paintings on her wall. Her previous room had changed, quite dramatically. The room was messy, full of painting materials, books and cups of ramen. _'What a great place for a sick person to stay.'_ She thought sarcastically. And then, something came into her mind that made her green eyes widened in horror and dropped the apple she was holding. Her clothes. She was wet. She was wet before and now she's wearing…

She looked down at the clothing she was in.

She's wearing a very huge white t-shirt that exposes one of her shoulders in its hugeness; very different clothing than what she was wearing before. Worse, she's only wearing a t-shirt. No short. No bra. Oh good, she's still wearing her underwear. But that's not the point! Her bra. Her clothes. No short. _Her bra_. Her breath became heavier. "Who…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" The coffee haired man before her leaned slightly closer, to hear what she was saying.

"Who c-c-ch-ch..." She stuttered in horror with her eyes almost as wide as plate.

"Ah, you're awake already." Sakura turned her pink head instantly to the door to see the man who spoke. It was none other than the silver haired man; the weird guy who hugged her and called her stupid. He walked to her and touched her forehead to her surprise. Her eyes remained wide and her face still pale, or even paler than before. "You still have fever but it went down. Luckily, we saw you there. My name's Kakashi and that man over there is my friend, Yamato." He said pointing the brown haired man. He leaned closer to her. "And you are...?"

As if she had forgotten to breathe, she had first let out a heavy gulp of air before giving the silver haired man a deadly glare. "Who changed my clothes?" She asked angrily. Kakashi noticed the killing aura so he backed off a little. "Who changed my clothes?" She repeated, louder.

"Answer my question first before you start asking question." The man with gray hair said, forcing a smile on his sweating face.

"Just answer me! Who. Changed. My. Clothes you pervert!"

"Okay. Okay. Okay. You're still sick. Calm down," The silver headed man raised his two hands as if giving up to the police. "I'm the one who changed you-" A pillow flew to his face quite hardly. Yamato silently watched them. "I didn't do anything to you. It's not like you have big breasts to make me touch you. Ya' know, with your current age, I think you should start worrying about that." He continued.

Sakura then threw another pillow to him. "Pervert!" She yelled angrily. She kept throwing him pillows until she got dizzy again and felt tired. "You sick pervert. Why didn't you just bring me to my home?" She asked weakly.

"I don't know where you live." Kakashi replied as he leaned his back to the wall.

"You could ask Ino about that. Admit it, you're a perv..." She insulted even though she felt really weak.

"Besides," Kakashi started as if he didn't hear what she said. "This is your home."

Sakura didn't say anything and just looked at him. Home? It's not her home anymore. He took her home. Talk about where she lives... _'Tenten.'_ She thought as her jade orbs widened. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked.

"Where's my bag? What time is it?"

"You haven't say your name-"

"What time is it?!"

"Uh, 11"

"Shit. Where's my bag?" She then looked around and saw her raven bag with a rabbit chain on top of the study table. She stood up weakly and took her phone inside the black thing. 15 missed calls from Tenten. _'Shit. Shit. Shit'_ She cursed to herself as she dialed her friend's number.

"Oi," Kakashi called.

"Hello, Tenten. Yes-I-well... I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't hear my phone ringing. I'm on my way-Hey!" Sakura exclaimed as the silver headed guy snatched her phone.

"Hello. She can't go there right now. She has fever. Don't worry we'll take care of her. Bye." He said and then hanged up the phone.

"What are you talking about?!" She asked as she grabbed her phone back. "I'm going home. Where the hell are my clothes?" asked her.

"That's the fourth time you asked a question and you won't even tell us your name. So I won't tell you where your clothes are." Kakashi said.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you." She said and then looked at the brown haired man. She glared at him before she asked, "Where's my clothes?"

"Bathroom," Yamato replied.

Sakura walked inside the bathroom and found her clothes dirty and wet on top of the sink.

"You can't go out with that shirt you're wearing nor with those wet clothes you're holding," Kakashi said as he walked inside the bathroom.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, giving the older man a frown with mixed emotions- worried, scared and angry.

Kakashi stepped forward, slowly walking closer to the younger lady whilst the amused smile on his face would fade on every pace. With her knitted brows remained she step backwards, only to reach the cold, tiled wall. Her heart began to race harder as he lifted up one of his arm and touched the wall right beside her pink head. His hand even in contact with few strands of her rose locks, caging her like a helpless little bird and totally invading her personal space. He was a lot taller than her so he had to bend down a little in order to perfectly align his face to hers. If she would move even a little, their nose would definitely touch each other. His hot breath ghosted through her face and it didn't fail to send shivers down her spine. He stared at her, locking his deep dark eyes to her green ones humorlessly that turned her stomach upside down.

"I want to give you a job." He said finally though his tone was dangerously lower. His mouth so near to her she could smell mint and coffee from him. Her frown went deeper. "You can start your job by tomorrow. By the way, are you studying?"

Job. He wanted to give her a job? She had no job but needed it badly and now he wanted to give her a job? Was it just a mere coincidence?

"What kind of job?" asked her, still not getting rid her glare away from him though the red tints on her pale cheeks had become more visible.

"Ah, it's that habit again." He said as he pulled himself away from her and crossed his arms. "How many times did I tell you, to answer the questions that were asked to you first before you begin asking questions?" asked him, although it was more of a lecture. Sakura remained silent. Kakashi sighed in defeat. "How about this, we'll play question and answer. I'll ask you a question and then you'll answer me. Then you'll ask me a question then I'll answer it. Is that fine with you?" He asked but the pink headed girl just glared at him so he just took it as a yes. "But before that..." He carried her bridal style.

"What the- put me down!" She exclaimed. Her face getting even redder it was as if she just chewed a jar of chili.

"I'll just take you to your bed, you need to rest." He said as he took her to the said place.

Yamato was still there, sitting and peeling the apple as calm as usual.

"Now, are you still studying?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on the bed where the pink headed lady was carried to.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, studying the man if he could be trusted or not and then, "Yes, I'm studying."

"I see." The silver headed man replied. "It's your turn."

"Why are you giving me a job?"

"I heard you need a job. What's your name?"

"H-haruno... Sakura. What kind of job you're going to give me?"

"You'll know it tomorrow."

"Answer me!"

"Well, actually I'm going to give you two jobs. The first job requires you to live here-"

"Live here?"

"Yeah, and the sec-"

"Hell no!"

"Wai- what?"

"I'm not going to live with a pervert!"

"Who's pervert? Yamato?"

"It's _you_ idiot."

"Don't you want to return to your home?" The brown haired man finally spoke.

Sakura looked at him in surprise and then frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We brought you to this room even if it's horribly messy because we thought you'd feel better if you're here. If I'm not mistaken, this was your previous room based on the wallpaper."

Sakura fell silent.

"Don't you feel a lot better than before?" Kakashi asked.

Even though she has fever, even though she felt uneasy being with two guys alone under the same roof and even though she cried a lot a while ago, she had to admit, she felt better being in her previous bedroom and home. Her face softened slightly and it seemed like the two men noticed it. She missed her room. The way her room used to be flashed back through her mind. Whenever she was crying, thinking about foolish things and studying hardly, her room witnessed all of it.

There's nothing indeed a place like home.

"The second job I'm going to offer to you requires your time from six pm to ten every weekdays. You have to go to school every morning." Kakashi said. "The salary for your first job is your everyday food and for your second job is cash."

Sakura's frown completely vanished as she heard the word cash. "What kind of jobs?" She asked.

"I'll tell your first job after you decide whether you'll accept or not the offer." The silver headed guy replied.

"How can I decide if I don't know what kind of job is it?" Sakura asked, obviously annoyed. The other guy with them offered her a sliced apple. She took it with her mouth and chewed it, still wearing her annoyed look. "Are you going to take pictures of me, naked, and sell it?" She asked after she finished munching the sweet fruit in her mouth.

"Huh? What? No!" Kakashi replied in surprise.

"Are you going to make me a prostitute?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Ah! You're going to make me your sex slave!" She froze as she realized what she just said. Good thing she was sick or the two would've noticed how embarrassed she was. Although, she hadn't noticed that the two guys were frozen as well. She wanted to say something to change the topic but her mind wouldn't process and just cursed herself repeatedly.

"W-why do you keep asking something like that?" Kakashi started as Yamato coughed once to be free from the awkward situation. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Closet pervert." Yamato coughed.

"Besides, why would I make you into something like that? You're not even as hot as the other girls I dated and you have tiny boobie-" His head was hit by a quite thick book that Sakura took from the other bedside table before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't want to hear about that, _again_." She growled with her dark, eerie, dangerous, killing aura. She was trying her best to forget about the fact that _some_ guy saw her bare body while she was unconscious.

The silver haired guy noticed her killing aura once again so he cleared his throat but still continued talking. "The job I'm going to offer to you is as clean as my hands." He said, showing his palms to her. The girl just looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

Sakura looked at the brown haired guy. "Yep, he's clean." He said as he put another apple into her mouth. Sakura stared at the other man while munching her apple.

"I-I'm clean. I swear!" said the other man.

Would she believe him?

Would she trust him?

She needed a job so bad and it's her chance.

The two actually weren't seemed suspicious. They even looked like professional men who work at some huge, prestigious company.

For some reason, she felt safe with them. The uneasiness she felt for them was nothing but the small part of her bashfulness. The room seemed like to warm her nearly freezing heart and it was perfect with the three of them, even though the place was horribly messy and not really… _perfect_.

She had never felt so light-hearted ever since her parents died.

But taking a risk…

Accepting something she had no idea what was not really her thing.

She was not the type of person who would take risk.

Even though they looked like good people, it could still turn out as a façade for evil intentions. She knew very well how to not judge a book by its cover and even though it always meant for ugly exterior having goodness on the inside, it still held the same meaning the other way around.

But then again, it might be a chance. A chance to finally wake her up to reality ever since the death of her parents. A chance for her to live her life like she used to.

Maybe, for once, she should take a risk.

They said life is a gamble anyway.

"I accept." The rose headed lady said finally. The two men were surprised at first and then they both smiled. "So, what kind of job is it?"

"Housekeeping," Kakashi replied, keeping himself as cool as he could even though he was very happy with her decision and wanted to celebrate as soon as possible.

"Cosplay housekeeping," Yamato corrected with a smile.

"Cosplay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you have to wear the dress that we'll give to you while you're working, just like cosplaying." Yamato replied, still smiling as if there's nothing wrong with what he said. "It's Kakashi's idea." He added.

A raging vein popped out in Sakura's head. "That's the same as what perverts do, you baka!" She growled as she hit the older man with book again.

Kakashi rubbed his head. "It's not and there's no turning back." He said and then stood up and turned around. "Please rest for today then tomorrow we'll leave to take your things and... welcome home." He said, not looking back to her to hide his slightly red face.

Sakura stared at his back until he was gone. She hated to admit but she was touched and very thankful to him for helping her. And the job wasn't as bad as what she thought. She even almost replied 'I'm home' before he was outside the room.

"Sakura," Yamato called.

She turned her head around and her emerald orbs widened in surprise as his lips touched hers. Her whole body went still like those of statues while sitting on the soft bed. Before she knew it, his one hand already snaked at the back of her head, pushing her to him, hardening their kiss. She gasped and her mouth opened reluctantly when she felt him bit her lower lip. She felt his hot and velvet tongue entered her with something round and bitter. He then pulled himself away, lowering his hand, and smiled amusedly.

She was very dumbfounded to move or even speak as the slightly bitter bead remained inside hers.

She then saw him drank a glass of water and once again, before she could do anything, his mouth went to hers for the second time.

He had no need to bite her lip as her mouth remained open due to shock and having the inability to move, making it easier for him to transfer the liquid inside him through hers. One of his arms fisted her pink tresses, tilting her head back slightly and pushing his more to hers whilst water dripped down through her chin and crawled its way down to her creamy neck.

Feeling the liquid dripping through her body, she had no choice but to swallow them including the bitter bead.

Expecting him to pull off once they were clear of water, her hand gripped the white sheets as he deepened himself more to hers instead and felt his tongue inside, roaming, exploring every bit of her. Her tongue. Her teeth. Her lips. Every bit of her as if she was intoxicating him. He sucked her like he had the purpose of drying her off.

He had no intention of kissing her to this extent but her taste, for some reason, he felt like he was getting addicted. Her very flavor was so unique he couldn't afford himself to stop. More. More. He needed more. He wanted more, to remember every bit of her, to remember her very intoxicating taste.

Her emerald orbs began changing and had gotten slightly hazy. It was as if she was the one who was being intoxicated. A certain part of her was beginning to burn in heat. Her hands, still gripping the poor fabric hardly, itched to crawl up to his chest. Her eyes even almost closed in bliss.

However though, he drew himself away.

He finally had the ability to free her.

He finally pulled off.

His eyes opened and fell onto hers. His were as misty as hers. He stared at her for a moment, not moving, whilst a string of saliva kept them connected. Only when said string broke on its own had his dark orbs went back to normal and his lips lifted up into an amused smile.

He then pulled off completely and sat on the chair he was sitting at a while ago, leaving the young lady dazed and completely stunned.

"Good. Now that you had your medicine, you shall take a rest." He said with his usual smile and continued his business in peeling the red fruit.

Her abused mouth moved, trembled like a leaf on a tree, maybe to curse him, to yell at him angrily, but no words would come out.

Then, she heard voices outside her room.

"Man! I'm so tired."

"Dickless broke one cup while washing."

"I did not! It's you."

"Be quiet you two! I need to rest."

"Welcome home." She's pretty sure that was Kakashi's bored voice.

"I need a cup of ramen and a good night sleep! Woohoo! It's week-" The loud blond boy paused as he saw someone lying on his bed. She was looking at him with widened emerald eyes and her jaws slightly dropped in silence. Yamato was sitting on a chair beside the bed with an apple and a knife on his hands. "...end." He continued the cut sentence though his voice went softer.

Another two guys then entered the room.

"Did Kakashi mention that there are three other guys living here?" Yamato asked.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"Welcome home." Sakura greeted in front of the door, blushing and kneeling with a forced smile and a vein almost popping out in her head.

"Hm? Why is your face so red?" The silver headed man asked as he bent down and held her chin to make her face closer to him.

"Shut up and just come in!" She yelled as she punched the silver headed guy.

She glared at the man angrily.

It was definite that the white nurse outfit she was wearing was the reason of her wrath- her daily bipolar sickness as what the guys call it. Said white dress fitted to her like a second skin and impeccably showed her small waist, perfect hips and not so big yet suits her body fine breasts. It was also too short that her creamy legs were revealed to all its glory.

Though every guy would definitely appreciate what she currently looked like, she herself on the other hand itched to punch a hole in the wall in fury. However, half of that anger was actually a façade to hide her embarrassment. She was just wasn't very much used in wearing something stimulating for her taste.

"Sakura-chaaaan, I missed you!" The blond guy with sapphire eyes exclaimed as he was about to hug the pink headed lady but was just punched by the said lady. He turned out to be Uzumaki Naruto who in fact was her high school schoolmate and still her schoolmate. Although they knew each other before, they were just merely acquaintances and only knew each other's name.

It had been one week since she began living with them. Her brunette friend was worried about her decision at first but finally agreed when she found out that her husband and Yamato knew each other. They were making her wear different kinds of costume. The first costume she wore was a French maid outfit. Even though she was really pissed about it, she knew she still has to do it not only because it was part of her job but also because she owed them for letting her have her previous bedroom.

"Sakura, stop kneeling, your knees might hurt." Yamato said as he offered his hand. She took it and stood up. He leaned his face closer, locking his dark eyes to hers. He was about to lean closer when he received a pinch on his left cheek.

"I won't let you kiss me!" She growled.

"Hey ugly, move." A very pale guy with ink black hair in front of her commanded. More veins popped out on her head animatedly as she turned around to look at the guy who just spoke. She really despised his fake smile even though she could see innocence under his raven orbs. She moved without a word, avoiding herself to be more annoyed. "Thanks ugly."

The bomb exploded. "Stop calling me ugly, Sai!" She yelled.

The last guy and probably the least annoying among them was Uchiha Sasuke. He quite resembled Sai but they were not blood related. He had onyx hair that perfectly matched his deep mysterious dark eyes. He snorted first before bursting out laughing. "What the hell are you wearing?" He asked between his loud insulting laughs. No, he's not the least annoying. He's _as_ annoying as them.

"Shut up!"

Sai and Sasuke were both studying in the same university with her and Naruto. It's Saturday so she was left alone in the apartment earlier. They were all annoying but every time she was on her own in the said place, she kind of felt lonely.

Yamato started to make their dinner because Sakura wasn't quite good in cooking.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"Haru-chan," The man with tan skin, ponytailed dark hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose called. He was with a guy who was wearing a bandana and a round sunglass that hid his eyes.

"Hai, what would be your order Iruka-san, Ebisu-san?" The girl with pink hair and emerald eyes asked sweetly with a smile that could melt anyone's heart. She's wearing a typical orange and white waitress outfit while her short hair was lifted up with a ponytail. She then wrote on the small notebook that she's holding what the two men's orders were.

"Take our orders too, Haru-chan." An older bearded man with crimson hair said not far away from where the addressed waitress was standing. He was with two other men. The one on his left seemed to be the tallest among them, he's also thin with pale golden eyes and black hair that reaches to his shoulders while a large portion of his bangs covered the left side of his face. The other one however was apparently the shortest among them; He had a dull expression, messy gray hair, pink eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down to his cheek.

"Hai hai, I'm coming Roushi-san." The rose haired lady replied sweetly.

The yellow haired waiter watched her. His sapphire orbs were burning with desire, for her and to put a doom to some customers. He served coffee and light meals swiftly and flawlessly even though his attention was on the certain waitress. Her smile remained as sweet as the cakes that she was serving to the customers that kept calling her _'Haru-chan'_. He's furious of the fact that she rarely smiled like that whenever she'd speak with him. Add to it that most of the customers that kept calling her were men.

"We sure have a lot of guy customers today." The older brown haired man who was brewing coffee said.

"Yeah. I hate it." replied the blond waiter bitterly as he took two cups of coffee and two sandwiches and placed it on the silver tray he was holding.

He's happy that she works on the same place with him but he felt like she's still far away from him just like when they were in high school. The only difference was that now, he was living with her in same apartment. For some reason, the friend of his deceased father took her as their housekeeper and asked her to live in the place where they were staying at. He was surprised at first but he was really happy because he would be able to see her everyday. His happiness always multiplied whenever she wore costume and greeted him every time he'd come home. It was like they're playing husband and wife. Just the thought of it made him blush.

However, the other job that was given to her by the same person who gave her her first job really irritated him. That job was serving as a waitress to the coffeehouse that's called the 'Seventh Heaven' owned by the same man who gave her the job and the brown haired man who talked to him a while ago while brewing coffee.

It irritated him because lots of men kept calling her and talking to her as if they were in a close relationship with hers. Before she worked at the said coffeehouse, there were barely men who would come for a cup of tea or coffee. But now, half of the customers were men and the waitress seemed oblivious about it. It really irritated him.

The pink headed waitress and at the same time their housekeeper was his high school schoolmate and still his schoolmate now that they were in college. He could still remember clearly the first time he saw her.

Right after their midterm when they were first year in high school, she was sitting near at the tree with her friends with a smile painted on her face. He didn't like her at that time and just sees her as a normal school mate. But after he saw her for the first time, whenever he would see her passing by or just being with her peers, he couldn't help himself but to watch her until she was gone on his sight. It's not love at first sight but she always caught his eyes. Soon, he found himself really interested in her. She's pretty but there were lots of pretty girls in their school that made her looked normal. But still, his deep ocean eyes couldn't help but to stare at her whenever he would see her.

They never became classmate as she was on section A and he's on section D. He didn't know if it was what they call fate but two of his close friends namely Shino and Shikamaru were also in section A. Every vacant, he would go to the room of section A together with his two other friends -Kiba and Chouji- to have a little chat with Shino and Shikamaru. Most of the time, he would see her having a conversation with either her friends or classmates. She didn't really stand out whenever she's in a group but his emotion for her was cleared when he saw her sleeping soundlessly. He was with his friends inside the section A's room. He had the chance to stare at her closely but secretly. He was charmed. She looked so pure, like an angel, his feelings for her deepened.

Their distance grew further apart when they entered college even though they both entered the same school. He didn't have a chance to see her everyday anymore.

But fate stroked him once again and his heart almost jumped out from his body as he saw her in his bedroom. This time, he would never let go of the opportunity to know more about her and get closer to her.

"Oi Naruto, the lady there is calling for you." The pink headed waitress said.

The addressed guy's face flushed slightly and then gave her his usual wide, cheerful grin. He really liked it whenever his name would come out from her. "Hai. Thank you Sakura-chan." He replied and then walked to the said customer. "Good evening Ms. Hinata," He greeted cheerfully. "The usual?" asked him, referring to her order.

The pale lady with long dark hair and huge doll-like pearl eyes blushed. Her beauty was undeniable, like a princess and an angel at the same time.

"Y-yeah, the usual." She replied shyly, her face turning redder whilst her hands gripped the thick novel she was reading.

She's one of their regular customers. Most of the time she would read or type on her laptop there. Everyone knew except Naruto that she liked him and that he was the reason why she always goes to their small coffeehouse.

The blond waiter may be unaware of what she feels but seeing him was enough for her. She knew very well that he has someone he liked and that lucky girl was the pink headed waitress. She felt jealous of course but seeing him happy and lively whenever he was with her made the jealousy disappear. It's also fine with her even though other customers have crush on him and would cling to him or hug him whenever they had a chance.

"We'd like to order everything on the menu." Said the older customer lady dreamily, blushing and staring at the dark haired Uchiha. Her dark hair was neatly tied down by a ponytail with bangs framing each side of her face.

The certain waiter raised an eyebrow.

"She's serious. We'd like to order everything on the menu." The seemingly youngest among them and has the same age with him said dreamily as her dark green eyes glistened while staring at the certain prince-looking waiter. She then brushed using her fingers her mid-back length dark blond hair while her face was as red as strawberries.

"Yeah, we like taking our time here." The third lady added with the same look as the other two ladies. She seemed to be the oldest among them. She has long, straight blond hair bound with taut bandages.

"Okay, everything on the menu coming right up." The Uchiha said and wrote their orders nonchalantly.

"Sakura, can you serve this to that lady with red hair over there?" The brown haired man asked while pointing out the lady who was typing on a laptop with scarlet hair and wearing purple glasses. Her hairstyle was kind of unusual as it's short and unkempt on the right side, while it's long and combed on the left side.

"Sure, no problem," The pink haired waitress replied kindly as she added the cup of cafe latte on her serving tray that already contained few cups of coffee and tea. She then walked to the pointed lady and served the cup of coffee.

The woman looked up to her with her almond scarlet eyes under her thick yet very stylish glasses. The waitress couldn't help but to notice her glossy pinkish lips. She was wearing a casual outfit yet she looked very sophisticated. She must be working in some huge company. She must be rich. Her glossy lips then moved and said, "Thanks." without even smiling.

The certain waitress smiled by the way. "You're welcome. Anything else you want?" She asked nicely.

"Yes." The red head replied as she started typing on her laptop again. "Will you call Sasuke-kun for me?"

"Sure. Is that all?"

"Yes."

The jade eyed lady then walked to the other table and served two cups of white coffee before she tried to walk to the dark haired waiter to call him. "Sasuke," She called while walking.

The addressed waiter who was taking orders nonchalantly looked at the lady who called him. She was walking heading to him but then slipped onto something wet on the floor. In an instant, the Uchiha caught her. His right hand rested on her back to keep her from falling on the ground while his other hand that was holding a pen and small notebook caught her hand that's holding a tray to keep it from falling.

To eyes of every customer who were watching them, they looked like they just danced.

"That's close." The certain waiter sighed in relief and then gave her a smile. Yes, he smiled; A very rare sight on him to see. Most girls including the pink haired waitress who saw his lips curved upwards blushed. Some took the infrequent sight an opportunity and took a picture of him using their phones. Others however, looked furious. They hated to see that their Uchiha touched a common girl so casually and just gave her a smile that he doesn't usually do in front of them.

Even though Sakura felt her knees weakening as if they turned into jellies by seeing someone like Sasuke smiled, she still tried to stand and removed her hand with tray on his. "T-the red head lady there is calling for you." She said with a flushed face as her shaking hand pointed the said lady and moved herself away immediately from his other hand.

The smile on him vanished. "Hn" He replied and then walked away.

The certain waitress could feel all the glares she was receiving. One of the reasons why she didn't like the job was because of the fan girls of the waiters. Uchiha Sasuke has the most fans among the waiters and most of them hate her. The first time they saw her working as a waitress with their Uchiha, they kept asking the poor silver haired man why they had a girl working with them but when they tried to apply at the coffeehouse before, he said that no girls were allowed to work with them. Some might just tackle her or some might try to stab her with fork. She could sense it; the hatred they feel for her, the jealousy, and the envy. If they just know what kind of an asshole he was. Well, not really an asshole but 'bastard' quite fits his name. It might be one of the reasons why the blond waiter kept calling him that.

She then started to walk but a jealous girl tripped the poor waitress using her feet. She fell on the floor together with the cups of coffee on her silver tray. Almost everyone turned their head to look at her including Sasuke and Naruto. The two ran to help her. The dark haired waiter being the closest came first. By the time he arrived, she was already picking the scattered pieces of glasses. He then worriedly tried to help. "Don't!" She snapped. "Don't help." She said, a little bit softer, sadder.

Sasuke paused. Even Naruto who was standing behind her and was about to help her froze. Both of them knew the reason well why she didn't want them to help her.

Sakura knew who the girl that tripped her was. It was Ino- their witch landlady. She knew very well how much she likes Sasuke. Her reaction when she found out that she's working with him and staying in their apartment was priceless. Even words couldn't describe it.

She then gasped lightly while taking the last piece of broken cups. The two waiters flinched slightly and Naruto leaned closer to her. Thick crimson liquid dripped from her forefinger. They tried to help her for the second time but she just took the tray with broken pieces of cups and glasses and walked away. Naruto hurriedly took the mop, not wanting Sakura to clean the floor as Sasuke stood still with clenched fists.

He really hated to see her working as a waitress. He hated the fact that it was because of him why she was having a hard time as a waitress. He knew very well how much those annoying girl customers disliked her because of him. He really thinks that working for them as a housekeeper or a maid or a babysitter or whatever they call it was enough.

Sakura threw the broken pieces of glasses and then placed the silver tray on top of desk where few unused plates were piled up. "Excuse me." She said at the back of the other dark haired waiter who was washing the dishes.

The pale guy turned around and looked at the certain waitress. He then moved without a word and watched her opened the faucet and washed her hand- her bleeding finger. The water ran red. He then turned off the faucet again. She looked at him astonishingly. "It might get infected." He said before he grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit on a wooden chair. He then took the first aid kit and sat in front of her.

She watched him cleaned her wound gently. It sting yet the butterflies in her stomach overwhelmed it. The way his long pale hand touched hers was electrifying, feeling a spark as if it were lips from her crush. She kept staring at their hands, keeping herself not to look up on his face. She thought that it would be more awkward if she'd look on his chalky pale face. Thus, she just kept herself sitting motionlessly like a statue. And then, Sai removed his hand over hers. She looked up to him as he took something inside the first aid kit- a band aid. Their eyes then met each other for three incredibly long seconds. Her blood was racing and she wished she could slow it. His onyx orbs never left her green one's until she turned her head away. Again, she sat very still as he took her hand. This time, she didn't even look at their hands.

She then flinched slightly as he spoke yet still refrained herself from looking at him.

"The blush on your face is pretty." He said after sticking the band aid to her wounded finger. He then gently freed her hand and fell limply into her lap. She stood up and about to walk but he held her hand- her very soft hand. She looked at him, astonished. They stared at each other for immeasurable moment before he released her hand and looked away.

She blinked in confusion before she turned away. "T-thanks." She said and then walked outside using the backdoor.

Sai threw his head over the table and sighed in despair. It was his first time feeling the way he feels on Sakura. He could've held her fair face if she did not stood up. Forever, he wanted to hold her hand. The sadness on her face kills him. Her smile makes the coldest weather as hot as summer. He knew it as he read it in a book; he likes her.

Sakura leaned her back to the bricked wall. The place wasn't really a good place to rest or calm. Piles of black plastic that full of dirt's were on her right side. There was a dusky cat sleeping on top of a garbage can. Not far away was the street where cars were the audience and their horns buzzing like busy bees. And the smoke! Oh, the smoke. She always hated smoke. But she needed a place to breathe, to silence her rocking pulse. Despite of the unpleasant smell of cigarette smokes, cars and garbage's, she inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. She then exhaled before she sat on her feet, still leaning on the cold wall.

What's gotten into Sai? His words repeated in her mind. _"The blush on your face is pretty."_ Her face flared again.

Pretty.

He didn't call her ugly.

He said it's pretty.

Yes, pretty.

Her.

Pretty.

She then dropped her forehead on her knees and yelled mentally. She looked up as she felt her finger stung slightly and stared at it. Her face softened slightly and her lips almost curved upwards as she remembered how the black haired waiter took care of her small wound like a concerned _brother_. It was her first time seeing him concerned. Most of the time, he's nonchalant- more nonchalant than the famous ice prince Uchiha. He's more like a robot or a lifeless doll wanting to have a heart, to feel, to be emotional, to be like a normal person. Among the boys, -the boys that she's working for- he's the most eccentric and unpredictable yet innocent. He was also slightly good looking like those young vampires in the movies.

He has lots of fans too. They even go to the coffee shop even though he's on kitchen duty. And of course, as usual most of them disliked Sakura but a lot nicer than some of the fans of the certain Uchiha. She sighed in despair. Being hated by most of the customers she was serving was a real torture.

The place was getting colder; a proof that winter was about to come.

She moved her face as she heard footsteps. The man with silver hair, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and red tie stopped in front of the door beside her. Hatake Kakashi had finally arrived. He just came from his real job. He's an engineer and he works in a huge company. The Seventh Heaven was just his side job for fun, he said. Besides, Yamato- his business partner and best friend -was there to manage the coffeehouse. But sometimes, he also brewed coffee and helped in serving customers which resulted in gaining fans. Of course, he's at the rear of the shop because every staff must enter the backdoor and being the boss was not an excuse.

He looked down to the rose haired waitress. "Sakura," He called. "What are you doing here?"

She stood up. "I just needed some air but I'm going back to work now." She replied.

"Wait," He called as she was about to walk inside. She looked at him. Softly, he brushed her cheek, and then held her face between his long, flawless hands. Her heart spluttered hyperactively. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "Your face is red. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again worriedly.

"Y-yes" She stammered. She couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through her just because of his touch. It was pathetic. It was... oh, his hands were so warm. It really calms her down. Wait. His hands were so hot! Her soft right hand then gently touched his over her flushing face. It was really hot.

He froze as his pink haired waitress put her pale hand over his forehead. Both of his hands then slowly slid away from her flushed face.

"You have fever." She mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. "You have fever. You have to rest. You shouldn't be working. You should've gone straight to home." She continued but before he could say anything, she already took his hand and dragged him inside. "I'll get you some tea. Just don't work for today, okay?"

Kakashi sat on the wooden chair. Sai stared at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"She said I have fever." The silver haired man replied. His raven haired employee touched his forehead.

"Ugly is right, you have fever."

"I hadn't realized I have fever. I think I can still help."

Sai went back from peeling the fruits. "She said don't work for today." He said, not looking at his employer. "She looks really concerned."

Kakashi stared at his back.

"Here Kakashi-san, drink this." Sakura said as she arrived with a cup of hot tea and handed it to the older man. "I think you should go home with me." She said after the silver headed man took a sip on his tea.

Sakura would always go home earlier than the others so that she would have time to clean and prepare their dinner that Yamato would make every morning before he'd go to the coffeehouse- there were times he was in a hurry and not able to make their dinner but most of the time he could actually manage it every morning. Sakura would come back to their home every ten in the evening while the other comes home every twelve midnight.

Another reason why she'd always go home earlier than them was because Kakashi wanted to see her in costume and greet them every time they'd arrive like what she usually does every weekend. The pervert.

"You don't have to be concerned about me that much you know?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but then she just closed it and frowned. After a while, she crossed her arms. "I'm only worried because you're my employer. Bosses should always look strong." She finally managed to say.

"I am strong. I can lift you with one arm."

"Yeah. Right. Whatever." Sakura rolled her emerald eyes then pouted.

Kakashi smiled warmly after drinking his tea and stood up. He then tapped his employee's pink head. "I want to see you in the costume I prepared when I came home." He said as his hand remained still on her head.

Sakura bit her lip. "Fine. If you don't want to go home with me then be it." The silver haired man chuckled slightly then left and walked to Yamato.

She knew it wasn't that Kakashi didn't want to go home with her. The man was just too workaholic. He wanted to make sure everything's fine. He put others specially his work first before himself.

He's a freak.

He's an idiot.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

She wore the outfit that Kakashi prepared with a very, very sour look. The outfit she was wearing was a high school uniform. It had been years since the last time she wore a high school uniform and it really makes her uncomfortable.

Her high school memories were also coming back in her mind- The days where she and her friends ate together with lots of laughter. The day when she first met her very first love -Haku- and tried her very best confessing to him for the very first time but got rejected -she grimaced at the thought. Getting rejected for the first time was really hard to forget and could boost your self esteem really low. Then, she met her second love -Sora- and confessed and same thing happened for the second time. Being rejected two times in a row would make you think of becoming a nun and not get married. She met more and got her heart broke a lot. Damn high school!

But that wasn't the main reason why she'd get bitter every time she remembered high school. She was in high school when she first experienced attending prom and her mother was obviously more excited than her. She was in high school when she won a journalism contest and her father was very proud of her. And when she graduated high school, her parents seemed the happiest parents in the world.

Tears fell from her jade orbs. "Damn it." She cursed and wiped off the tear of memories.

Exactly after preparing dinner, she heard the buzzer and the door opened. She hurried to the door and greeted the five men as they entered. She stood up quickly as she saw an almost passed out Kakashi on Yamato and Naruto's arms. He was sweating a lot and looked paler than before.

"Bring him to my room." She immediately said.

"To your room?" Naruto echoed.

"My room is a lot cleaner and all of you might get sick too if you'll sleep with him in the same room."

All of them nodded and then Yamato and Naruto took the white haired man to Sakura's bed. She swiftly took a face towel and wiped off the beads of sweat on his face. "Yamato-san, will you make porridge?" Asked her; still removing the sweat on Kakashi's face and arms. The brown haired man nodded and then stepped out in the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. "Naruto, will you get Kakashi-san clothes? Thanks" She said to the golden haired guy. The addressed guy stormed off obediently.

She then removed his red tie. Her hands were shaking as she tossed the piece of cloth to the floor. After inhaling deeply to calm herself, she unbuttoned his shirt one by one with still shaking hands. Her pulse ran wild as her jade orbs fell on her employer's well-built chest. Although it was cold, his body and forehead were damp with sweat. She had to draw back slightly after removing the last button to breathe. Then, when her mind could process again, she removed the white cloth and wiped off the sweat on his arms to his chest, to his stomach.

The blond guy arrived with Kakashi's pajamas on his hand and paused. He watched his long time crush nursing the silver haired man. _'Wow. If it's her who'll take care of me; I can be sick forever and still be the happiest man in the world.'_ He thought and then gave the clothes to the rose haired lady. "How is he?" He asked.

"Don't worry, it's just a fever, he'll be fine soon." Sakura replied. The sapphire eyed guy nodded and then turned around to leave. "Uhm... Naruto," The addressed guy looked at her again. "Thanks." She said with a warm smile. "Good night."

"Good night, Sakura-chan." He replied as he rubbed his head with a huge grin and a slight tint of pink on his both cheeks then stormed off as lively as always.

When Kakashi was in his pajamas, -Sakura woke him up to wear the clothes himself- Yamato entered the room with a tray on his hands. Sakura helped the sick man to sit and Yamato put down the tray that consists of medicine, a bowl of hot porridge and a glass of water.

"Thanks Yamato-san, you can rest now. Good night."

"But how about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I took a nap at school. We had a long vacant."

The chocolate haired man smiled and then crouched and pressed his warm lips delicately to the rose haired lady's forehead. "Good night." He said with his warm, soothing voice and then left.

Sakura was dumbfounded and felt as if the room spun from the moment his lips met her forehead. Again, she was caught off-guard. Kakashi, on the other side saw what his friend did and just rolled his dark eyes. His sneeze was enough to snap the frozen girl and gave him tissues. He then fell asleep after eating and drinking his medicine.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

A fairly tall light-skinned woman with light chocolate brown eyes and straight yellow hair that was tied into two loose ponytails sat in front of a man with large, imposing figure. The two were in some posh restaurant that serves the finest food in the city. The woman, whose lips were red, was wearing a dress that screamed rich business woman while the man in front of her looked like a cop or an agent.

"You said you finally knew where she is?" The blond woman asked. "Are you sure that's her? Are you sure you're not mistaking her from someone else?"

"We are certain that it's her. My team already double checked it. The appearance, her blood type, birthday, every detail matched hers. The last thing you just have to do to confirm it yourself is to go where she is." Ibiki replied.

"So, where is she, my sister?"

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

The silver haired man opened his dark eyes and felt a soft hand over his. He then saw his pink haired nurse sitting beside the bed; head slumped down on his side, sleeping while holding his hand. He smiled softly and stared at her for immeasurable moment and noticed that she was still wearing the high school uniform he prepared. He then moved and raised the upper part of his body.

Sakura woke up only to find out that the tall man had already woken up.

"Good morning." He greeted happily. His mouth circled and his body froze slightly when she suddenly touched his forehead.

She then sighed in relief and then sat back on the chair. "Your fever went down." She smiled. "Yamato-san and the others already went to work. You, on the other hand, are staying here."

"What? But-"

"No buts. Yamato-san can take care of the shop and he already called your office. You don't have to worry for anything. All you have to do is rest. Luckily, it's weekend and so I will be able to watch you and assure that you're not going to leave this place." She said while arranging the pillows on his back. Then, she turned around to take the tray and go to the kitchen to take his breakfast but before she could even hold the wooden tray, his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to bed.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"I wonder if Kakashi-san has woken up already." Sai said while chopping vegetables.

"I'm sure he's awaked already." Yamato replied while baking cakes.

"Hn," The Uchiha agreed while seasoning the meats and fishes.

"Good thing ugly is there to take care of him." The palest man said. Yamato nodded in agreement.

"I really envy Kakashi. I wish I am sick too so that I will be alone with Sakura-chan while she takes care of me and then- and then... and then..." The blond trailed off and got lost in his fantasy while chopping vegetables. Red liquid almost dropped from his nose. He then came back to reality when the ice prince Uchiha punched his head.

"Baka," The onyx headed Uchiha muttered. "Kakashi will never do what you're thinking."

Sai put his hand on his chin and started to scrutinize something inside his head. "But Kakashi-san is Kakashi-san. He's sneaky, evil and we all know how he's attached to ugly." He finally said after a long pause. Uzumaki nodded in agreement while the brown headed man just shook his head with a smile.

Then, realization came to Naruto. His deep blue sea eyes widened. "T-then... you mean K-k-k-kakashi..." He trailed off. "No! Sakura-chan!" He yelled in horror. Even Sasuke dropped whatever was on his hand when he realized what Sai meant.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

Kakashi positioned the petite lady to his lap where his chest faced her back. His one arm remained wrapped on her waist while his other crawled up and wrapped around her upper body. He pulled her more to his and hugged her tightly. He noticed the hair on Sakura's bare arm standing and he couldn't help but to smirk. The yelp that came from her strawberry mouth when he dragged her to his was really enchanting. Everything about her was enchanting; her smile, her hair, her eyes, her temper... everything. He then moved and rested his face in between her neck and shoulder.

"K-k-kakashi..." She stuttered. Her head spun when she felt his hot breath over her neck. Her pulse was thudding in her ears. She put one hand over her heart. It drummed hyperactively under her palm. She should've punched him by now but she didn't. Her whole body went numb. She couldn't feel anything besides his hot, tickling breath and arms wrapped around her. She wished she could tell him to put her down, but she couldn't find her voice anymore. She bit her lip and gasped lightly when his soft, hot lips pressed on her neck delicately. Her spine stiffened as he sucked on to it and nibbled gently. Her fist gripped the white sheet of her bed as she felt his teeth, grazing over her soft skin.

His arms tightened around her as he inhaled her scent and exhaled slowly. "Hmmm… so warm." He whispered over her neck that made her shiver more. Her scent was hideously appealing. Her breathing was like a lullaby. He could stay like that- they could stay like that... forever. His dark eyes were getting heavy and slowly, it closed.

"Kakashi-san, you have to eat your breakfast." His eyes popped open as he heard her irresistible, chime-like tone.

"Ten minutes." He replied lazily. The girl in his arms just sighed and nodded slightly. Her hand then touched his that was on her waist. A smirk curved on his lips again. "Too bad I'm sick. I won't be able to kiss youooow- ow!" He exclaimed as she pinched his hand.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"Calm down guys. Sakura can take care of herself. Besides, Kakashi's sick." Yamato said as calm as always while brewing coffee.

"Hn" was the Uchiha's smart reply as he took a cup of coffee for the customer and walked off.

"I don't know what to call to what I feel right now but my head is filled with ugly and Kakashi-san. I don't hate Kakashi-san but right now I don't want him to be with ugly. A part of me wants to go home and grab ugly away from him." Sai said as he frowned to himself, uneasy with the unfamiliar emotion.

Yamato put a hand on the dark haired waiter's shoulder. "I understand." He said with a smile playing on his lips. "But don't think about it too much. You're just jealous and trust me, there's nothing to be jealous of. Sakura can even knock him down with a frying pan whenever she liked it."

The waiter then nodded nonchalantly as he took cups of coffee for customers and walked off.

While at the kitchen, the yellow haired waiter washed the dishes like lightning. _'It's past lunch.'_ He thought anxiously. _'I only have to wait few hours and then we're going home. Arg! I want to know what they're doing. If that old man even tried to...'_ He growled to himself. "I want to see Sakura-chan!" He cried out loud.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"W-w-why did you change your clothes?" Kakashi asked disappointedly while eating his sliced and peeled apples.

"I took a bath and you're not able to prepare any costume." Sakura let out a smile as she sighed. "I'm finally able to not wear a weird dress for a whole day." She said happily.

"I think I..." He sat up weakly. "...can stand and prepare you-"

"Hell no!" She growled as she pushed him back to the bed. He groaned. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She then apologizing-ly helped her boss to sit properly.

Kakashi then noticed a box on her hand. "What's that?" asked him.

"Oh this?" She lifted up the rectangular box on her hand. "It's monopoly board game." She answered and then sat on the bed. "I think you're bored so I thought of something we can do while you're staying inside." She continued while taking out the monopoly board and the stuffs inside such as play money and dice.

Then, the game started.

After playing monopoly for more than six hours, Kakashi threw the dice. "Six." He said seriously and then started moving the little blue stuff on the board. The whole place became intense and quiet. Each step would make his serious face turn into a sour look while his opponent's smile was growing wider. After six steps, he groaned bitterly.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed in victory. "Give me 9,000." She said with a grin.

Kakashi counted his play money. "But I only have 10,000." He said.

"Just give it." She sang and chuckled secretly. Her opponent sighed in defeat and gave her the money- well, play money.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai stormed in from the moment Yamato opened the door. Their maid wasn't there to greet them so they headed to their bedroom and slammed the door open and paused.

"What."

"The."

"Hell." Naruto finished as the three of them kept their eyes on two.

Yamato then came and raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"We're playing can't you see?" The rose haired maid replied blankly. "And Naruto, don't barge in my room like that!" She growled.

The blond flinched slightly. "Sorry." He apologized. Then he snapped. "Hey!" exclaimed him. "It's not just me, Sasuke and Sai too!"

"Yeah, yeah. You too Sasuke and Sai." She said in a hurry and then looked at the board game. "Now, where were we?" She rubbed her hands and smiled mischievously.

"It's your turn." The silver haired man answered blankly.

"Oh, yeah."

"I want to play too. Can I join? Can I join?" The blond asked as he ran to the bed.

"What the- Naruto, stop taking all the money!"

"Hey ugly, I want to be the bank."

"What, you?"

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi is cheating."

"I told you, you don't have to worry about Sakura."

"Hn"

"Sakura, can you lend me some money?"

"Hell no!"

"Ugly, you have been bankrupt."

"What?! There's no such thing in the-"

"Yosh! It's my turn."

"Idiots." Sasuke sighed but also walked to them to play.

The silver haired man smiled for a second. It was his first and the happiest -so far- day off.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

Sakura walked slowly outside the building of her school. She doesn't know why but she didn't feel like going to class today. She'd been working for four months and it was the first time she felt like she didn't want to go to school. She sighed bitterly. She'd been ditching class every monthsary of her parents' death but today wasn't their death monthsary. Today was just an ordinary day. She didn't have any excuses but she really wanted to do something other than studying. Don't get her wrong, she's not a bad student. In fact, professors loved her. But really, her mood could be into something except studying.

Then, her jade orbs caught someone; someone with raven hair; someone with eyes as black as midnight; someone really pale.

"Sai!" She called. The addressed guy turned his head to her. She walked to him. "Hey."

"Hey ugly, what's up?"

"Uhm... have you ever skipped class before?" She asked. The dark haired guy shook his head. "Then, come with me." She said as she took his hand and dragged him outside the school. "Now, you'll experience ditching class."

"Ugly, I believe this is a bad idea." Sai said as the two of them hopped in the bus and sat.

"I'm sorry Sai I dragged you along with this. Well, uhm... I feel like I want to relax. Even though I won't skip class, I still won't be able to focus and it'll be as if I really ditched class even though I'm there."

"If you want to relax, why aren't we going home? And why did you bring me along?"

He had a point. She felt like she kidnapped him to make him do something bad- for a student. "I don't know. It just popped into my mind to drag you with me and well... I want to go somewhere else."

The two hopped out the bus after less than 30 minutes and then walked.

"So, where are we going?" Sai asked.

"I don't know."

They continued walking until the raven haired guy stopped. He then pointed a large upright wheel revolving on a fixed axle and having suspended seats not far away from where they were. "What's that?"

"It's a Ferris wheel, silly." The rose haired lady replied as she giggled slightly. Her companion looked at her bewilderedly. "Have you ever been to amusement park?"

"I've read about amusement park but I've never been in the actual place."

"Then, I know where we're going." She smiled and then took Sai's hand and walked again.

His dark eyes fell on their hands. Hers was really soft. He gripped her hand slightly and she flinched. She might have noticed that they were holding each other's hands. To his relief, she didn't stop walking nor released his hand. He really liked holding her hand.

"Welcome to amusement park." She said as they stopped walking and grinned at him.

Like a couple, they entered the colorful place with their hands still locked with each other.

Sakura noticed how new to Sai the place was. Screams and laughter's could be heard around the whole place. Costumed people were everywhere. Balloons, cotton candies, and ice creams seemed to be popular among kids. Other than kids, there were couples too and the girls clung to their boyfriends' arms like there were no tomorrow. Some guys placed their arms on their girlfriends' shoulder too. Rides seemed to interest Sai so Sakura introduced him to one of the most popular rides in every amusement parks; the roller coaster.

Sakura jumped in sit beside the blank dark headed guy excitedly. The guy had a blank face even if it started moving and the girl beside him had a playful smile on her face. However, his blank face changed little by little.

"So, how is it?" The pink haired lady asked after riding the roller coaster. She looked at the guy with her but he remained silent so she thought she's the only one who enjoyed and felt the ride. She was about to walk when she felt his hand on top of her shoulder.

"Wait." He said. "My stomach feels funny. My head is spinning. And my knees are weakening." Sakura stared at him with widened green orbs. "Can we rest for a while?" He asked. She kept staring and then after a few seconds, she giggled. "What's funny?"

"Oh, don't mind me." She said and then continued giggling. Sai looked at her blankly. She then stopped and cleared her throat. "I thought I'm the only one who enjoyed the ride." She said with a smile. "Let me tell you a secret," She put a hand on his shoulder. "I felt the same way too the first time I rode a roller coaster and even worse thing happened," The guy with her listened interestedly as she removed her hand on his broad shoulder. "I threw up." She finished.

"You threw up? That's disgusting, ugly."

"I know, but most people threw up after riding a roller coaster." She eyed the guy who was vomiting at the garbage can. "Well, not throwing up on your first ride means your stomach is stronger than mine. Congrats. So, are you fine now?"

The onyx headed guy nodded. "Where do you want to go next?"

Then, they entered the horror booth where ghosts and monsters failed to scare the dark haired guy while the unfortunate one's got smacked every time they'd startle the rose haired lady. The other booths such as mirror booth, ice booth and wax booth just really entertained them. After riding almost every ride in the place including the merry go round, they ate and then played few games where they never won even once. The emerald eyed lady then realized the one thing they hadn't tried yet; it's riding the first thing that caught her companion's eyes in the whole amusement park. Thus, after buying ice cream, she dragged him to the Ferris wheel.

Sakura sat excitedly; couldn't wait to see the whole amusement park from the top. While Sai sat in front of her with his usual fake smile. As their sit moved, Sakura looked down through the glass and a smile formed on her lips. Sai on the other hand, just kept his attention to his vanilla ice cream.

It was silent between the two of them as their sit went higher. Sakura was licking her chocolate ice cream absentmindedly while staring outside like a kid while Sai just finished his ice cream.

Then, the silence broke as Sai spoke. "Is this like a kissing seat?"

Sakura snapped and got ice cream on her nose accidentally. She wiped it off but there were few left. "What? No." She answered. "Why did you suddenly asked that?"

"Because those two are kissing." replied him as he pointed a couple kissing passionately on the other seat.

The pink haired lady turned her head and saw behind the glass the couple kissing like they were about to make-out. Her emerald orbs almost popped out from her face in surprise. A fiery blush worked its way up to her face as she noticed that the guy's hands were touching the girl's body everywhere; from her back to her neck down to her collarbone to her...

She licked her chocolate ice cream absentmindedly- again but with a different reason.

The girl's hand ran through her boyfriend's chest and then it went down; somewhere Sakura couldn't see from her sit but she knew where it landed exactly as the guy broke their wet kiss and moved his head back with his eyes closed tightly.

She didn't notice the brown ice cream on the side of her mouth as she bit it slowly with her emerald eyes still stuck to the couple.

"Ugly is pervert." The guy with her suddenly said, watching her.

Sakura was snapped hearing her companion's statement. She faced him with a flushed cheeks and cried, "I am not."

Sai just stared at her with his usual smile.

She wanted to erase in her mind the live almost-make-out scene she saw but she couldn't. It was disturbingly replaying over and over again in her head. Seriously, those two should've got a room instead of riding a Ferris wheel. But then, she realized something that would be better if she hadn't realized.

Question: Why was Ferris wheel popular among teenagers?

Answer: Because it's one of the most romantic place to kiss the boy or girl that you like.

Damn.

"I always like the blush on your face." He said. "I really think it's pretty." Again, he said it and it didn't help Sakura to calm herself.

 _'Why does he keep saying it's pretty?'_ She cried to herself. The first time he said to her that her blush was pretty was when they were in kitchen of the coffeehouse. At that time, he took care of her small wound and was unusually being concerned like a brother- or was it really just like a brother? Darn it! What was she thinking? He's Sai. Oh Kami-sama, he's moving!

Her head panicked as the guy in front of her leaned his face near to her. He paused and stared at her jade orbs with his piercing ink black orbs. His lips were straight and not curved in his usual fake smile. His scent was mixtures of vanilla and paint. His face was so fair, so smooth, she wanted to touch it. Good thing she was paralyzed at the moment or her hand should have been caressing his face already. Butterflies assaulted her stomach and her heart beat started running faster than normal as his hand held her shoulder. His other hand rested on the sit beside her lap. She shut her eyes firmly as he leaned closer and moved her head back as far as she could but wasn't far enough as she felt the glass behind her. She wanted to walk away but she couldn't. She had nowhere to go.

Question: Why was Ferris wheel popular among teenagers again?

Answer: Because they were trapped, alone, in the sky. No one could interrupt whatever they'd do. The one who wanted to kiss would definitely get their kiss. The one who would be kissed, but didn't want to, wouldn't be able to run away.

She then opened her green orbs again, stunned, as he licked the tip of her nose. Obviously, she was expecting a kiss but that didn't mean she hadn't felt something at the sudden physical contact. She was speechless and paralyzed for crying out loud.

"There's ice cream on your nose." He said amusedly. Yes, he was amused. Another new emotion he felt because of her and he liked it too.

Glued to her sit, her voice was still lost. Even her jade eyes were lost in his ravens. If she wasn't sitting, she would seriously fall by now because it seemed like every bone in her body became jellies. The place became hotter as slowly, he licked the side of her lips. It was slower than the first one that she really felt his velvet, hot tongue. Her pulse went wild as he repeated what he did for the third time and this time, his tongue brushed her full pinkish lips.

He then pulled himself back and sat on his seat. He stared at her beautiful blushing face before he said, "Your ice cream is melting." and smiled mischievously.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

Halloween and Christmas had passed and still, none of the rest of the guys knew about the journey of the pink haired lady and dark haired guy at the amusement park. Somehow, even the said dark haired guy was being quiet about it.

"Happy New Year!" Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto and Sakura exclaimed as they raised their glass of sake. For the Uchiha's case, he just raised his glass blankly and drank the alcohol as stoic as always. They were at the living area and the place was a huge mess with different kinds of food everywhere and game boards shattered on the carpeted floor. They moved the coffee table and the couches so that they could sit on the floor and had a wide space area to celebrate the occasion.

The golden headed guy then grabbed the microphone beside the bowl of popcorn that was lying on the ground and sang off beat. The others who were slightly drunk didn't seem to mind his horrible singing voice and just kept listening, even Sasuke. After an hour of drinking and partying, everyone was transformed into their drunken state. Surprisingly, all of them horribly changed personalities whenever they were drunk.

The first one who became drunk was the only girl in the group. She took a fan and a chair and sat and crossed her legs. "Kneel to me, small person!" She commanded like the queen of hearts. The second to be drunk was Uchiha Sasuke who knelt before Sakura and sobbed. He cried while saying something no one would understand. The pink haired lady laughed and then stopped. She stared seriously at the kneeling raven haired guy. "Stop crying, peasant!"

Naruto was next to be drunk who became quiet all of a sudden after singing from rock, to rap, to mellow songs. After almost 20 minutes of staring at the cold wall, he fell asleep.

"Fuck you, Naruto! Don't fucking sleep!" Yamato yelled as he grabbed the golden haired boy's shoulder and shook him. "Damn it! Wake up stupid!" Naruto, who was being shaken badly by the highly drunk Yamato, wouldn't wake up and just kept snoring. The brown haired guy hissed and then dropped the blond boy on the floor and stomped over to the rose haired lady. " Yo, fucking queen, that damn Naruto won't fucking wake up." He said calmly despite the curses.

"Punch him, peasant. I don't want any slave sleeping before me." The green eyed lady replied and then drank her sake like a man. On her front was still the kneeling and crying Uchiha. "I told you to stop crying, peasant!" She commanded but Sasuke just cried louder. "That's it! Guard!" She called.

The silver haired man ran swiftly beside the jade eyed lady. "What is it do you desire, queen?" He asked as he vowed to Sakura like a butler.

"Off with his head!" The only female in the place commanded while pointing her fan to the crying Uchiha. Kakashi paused for a moment and then laughed like he was being tickled. "Is something funny, Hatake?"

"H-he's..." The silver haired man laughed. "H-he's crying." He managed to say between his laughs. "He's crying." He laughed again while pointing Sasuke.

Sasuke cried more while Kakashi's laugh became louder.

"Damn it! You two are fucking annoying! Stop crying and laughing!" The chocolate haired man yelled angrily while shaking and slapping the sleeping blond guy. "Stupid Naruto! Wake the hell up!" He growled.

In the middle of the chaos, the certain dark haired Sai stripped; removing everything and leaving nothing even his boxers. Completely naked, he ran around the place. "I'm a ninja!"

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

The first one who woke up was the golden haired guy whose blue eyes widened in horror as he saw how messy the place was. He then felt Yamato hugging his leg and kicked him out. As he stood up, he felt his head ached slightly and his face burning as if he was slapped many times. He looked at the naked Sai disgustingly who was in his deep slumber while hugging a bottle of sake. Sasuke on the other hand was hugging Kakashi's leg, the older man's feet was near on his face. Not far away from them was the certain lady who was also passed out on the floor with a fan on her hand and a bottle of sake on the other. Her back was on the floor as her arms and legs were spread wide while her mouth was open slightly. Other than them, lots of bottle of sake, plates, game boards and other things were scattered on the floor.

Other people who would've saw this should've asked 'What the hell happened?' but not Naruto. Not him. Because all that mattered to him as of now, was the rose haired girl. He didn't want her lying on the cold, hard floor. She must be uncomfortable there. So, without a second thought, he stepped forward and held her bridal style.

To him, she wasn't heavy and he really hoped he was holding her like that forever. But she needed to sleep in a comfortable place and he didn't know if she'd feel comfortable in his arms. He then walked to her bedroom and placed her to her soft, comfy bed. She moved and smiled; eyes were still closed. He was happy that it seemed like she liked it that he brought her to her bed.

A soft and warm smile curved to his lips. She really looks like an angel. The mixtures of her perfume and alcohol saturated every particle of air in the room. Her scent was very appealing. His aqua eyes then fell on her soft, pink lips.

Sakura moved again, wondering why the blond boy wasn't leaving yet. She woke up from the moment she felt his arms carried her. His body was soothing warm. His scent; the mixtures of mint, ramen, and alcohol was pleasant for her. It was very comfortable in his arms.

Her eyes wanted to open but she didn't. She still wanted to rest but she kept wondering what Naruto was doing and still not leaving. She pretended asleep because she thought she would be sleeping anyway so why not let the guy bring her to her room? And it was really comfortable in his arms. Should she open her eyes? Yes? No?

Before she could decide, his soft, cold lips touched hers for five incredibly long seconds. It was soft, like a feather. It was cold like it hadn't been touched but it was also warm like how she sees him as a sunlight.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura-chan." He murmured before he stood up from crouching and walked out.

As she heard the door closed, her green eyes opened and her heart felt like it was going to swell up and burst through her chest. Her fingers touched her lips lightly. He kissed her.

Uzumaki Naruto kissed her.

And her bones were turning spongy.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

It was Valentines Day and she's not going to school not because of that. She's ditching class again because it was yet again her parents' death monthsary. While the others would spend their day dating or confessing love or just giving gifts such as chocolates, she would spend her day with her parents, on cemetery. However, it didn't came into her mind that she would spend her valentines day on cemetery with five guys and a certain famous coffeehouse would close just because of the occasion.

"Oh, someone was here before us, Sakura-chan." The golden haired boy said as he saw two bouquets of flower; each placed in front of the pink haired girl's mother and father's gravestone.

"Who would've come here on the day like this?" Sakura asked but she more asked it to herself and then placed a piece of white rose each on her father and mother's gravestone. The five men did the same thus, there were six perfectly white flowers each gravestone. The pink headed girl shrugged off her own question and just offered a prayer together with the men behind her. "Father, mother, I'd like you to meet my bosses." She suddenly said as she opened her eyes. The guys with her were quite startled and popped their eyes open at the same time. She then stepped backwards and held the silver haired man's strong, muscled arm. "This is Kakashi-san. Don't be fooled by his looks mother, he's a pervert. He reads porn books and makes me wear dresses you never want to know what kind. But he gave me a decent job and he's a nice boss. He's also the reason why I'm staying back to our home."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." Kakashi said politely as he vowed with a smile.

Her hand then shifted to her other side and held the other man's strong arm. "This is Yamato-san. Again mother, don't be fooled by his looks, he likes stealing kisses and no, it's not the chocolate. You too father, he may be a good manager and level headed but when he's drunk he curse a lot. Like, a lot. But he's as nice as Kakashi-san. He's teaching me how to cook and can you believe it? He taught me how to bake. Isn't it amazing, mother?" She grinned.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." The brown haired man vowed with his warm and soothing smile.

She then walked cheerfully and held the blonde's tan and strong arm. "This is Naruto. He's cute, isn't he?" The blue eyed guy she was holding blushed slightly and rubbed his head bashfully while grinning so wide, it looked like it would hurt his cheeks. "But again, don't be fooled by his looks, mother. He's an idiot and never learned to think twice. Yes, he's cheerful and kind and his smile always brightened my day but he's still an idiot."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. I promise I will take care of Sakura-chan." Another smile broke across Naruto's face the way sunrise set the clouds on fire.

She then walked and held the onyx haired guy's perfect arm. "This is Sasuke. For the fourth time, don't be fooled by his beautiful face, mother. Marrying a guy as handsome and as perfect as him would kill me by being strangled and torn into pieces by fans. But yes, he's smart, athletic and kind- to few selected people."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Removing her hand from the stoic guy, she held the pale and velvet arm of the other dark haired guy beside her. "Lastly, this is Sai. For the last time mother, don't be fooled. His smile is obviously, fake. He's as weird as the four of them but he's the most innocent one and I think that's quite cute," A tint of pink flushed on her cheeks. "But he calls me ugly." She glared at the pale man. "He's just as rude as Sasuke and as stupid as Naruto." She finished as she crossed her arms and nodded to herself.

Sai remained his signature smile on his face. "Your daughter is good in faking smile." He said. "That's why I think Mrs. Haruno was fooled by her a lot every time she needed something." He received a smack on his head from Sakura's fist.

After introducing the five men, they sat and prepared their food like they were on a picnic. Most of them were made by Yamato and the rest were made by Sakura. Naruto ate like he hadn't eaten for months while Sasuke drank his cup of tea slowly. Sai never failed to notice and criticize Sakura's cooking which always earned him a death glare. Kakashi on the other hand ate everything that Sakura cooked without any complain even though most of it was half burnt.

"Uhm, Yamato-san," The pink headed lady called.

The brown haired man turned his head to look at the green eyed lady. "What is it, Sa-" Before he could finish his sentence, he found himself with a round chocolate in his mouth.

"Thank you for teaching me how to make homemade chocolate last night." She said as she removed the finger that touched the brown haired guy's lips lightly. She gulped and asked, "How is it?" Blood flooded her cheeks and she couldn't help herself but to be nervous.

The man sat like a statue for a while before he blinked and chewed the sweet thing inside his mouth. The chocolate tasted like normal milk chocolate but there was something unique taste that was added to the confection. No, it wasn't an ingredient. It was something more than that. Something that only Sakura could add. He smiled. "It's great." He said as he licked his lips.

The nervousness vanished and her face brightened. "Really?" She asked in relief with a huge smile. "Thank goodness." She then gave the same round chocolate to the other four guys. "It's my first time making chocolate and I thought it will taste bad."

The four men stared at the round brown confection on their hand. Actually, it wasn't perfectly round and each of them seemed different. The shape was weird in fact. It looked like it'd taste horrible but it was given by their Sakura and she said it's her first time making chocolate so that means they were the first one who would get to taste her first homemade chocolate. They tossed it in their mouth and chewed it as slowly as they could so that they could taste every bit of the confection. There was something unique in that weird looking chocolate and they liked it.

"It's the best chocolate I have ever tasted, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Warm red stained her cheeks again as she looked down.

Sasuke licked the remaining chocolate on his fingers. "I feel like I want more." He said.

Kakashi took it as a best chance to put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Her face reddened more and she should've punched him but she sat nailed to the spot as he whispered, "Thanks. It tastes really good."

Sai nodded to himself before saying, "The shape was utterly terrible but it really tastes good."

Still flushing, she removed Kakashi's arm on her shoulder and looked at the five men. Something warm took over her chest and she liked the feeling of it; like she was refreshed; like she was literally with her parents. A warm smile then curved on her lips. "Happy Valentines Day."

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

Grocery shopping could be considered as a date, right?

Sasuke wouldn't accept no as an answer.

Exactly 24 minutes earlier, after taking an order nonchalantly from a girl with long platinum yellow hair in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, -he was sure she was a regular customer and introduced herself to him before but he couldn't remember her name- Yamato asked him to drive their pink headed housekeeper to the grocery store and help her shopping.

He nodded with indifference but deep inside, he was very grateful that it was him that Yamato asked to help Sakura shopping. He'd been dying to be free from fan girls everyday. He never really liked talking to those annoying girls like that blond girl from before but alas, talking and taking their orders were part of his job. Good thing Sai was out to deliver some coffees and he'd doubt Yamato would ask Naruto to go grocery shopping with Sakura again. The man learned his lesson and didn't want to eat ramen for a whole week for the second time.

The jade eyed housekeeper finished braiding her short pink tresses with scarlet ribbon when she heard the buzzer. She opened the door and was quite surprised to see the onyx haired man and asked him why he was there. He explained that the silver haired man had an important and emergency meeting thus he wouldn't be able to drive her to grocery store so Yamato asked him to pick her up, drive her to the said store and help her buying what they needed for their daily living. The rose haired lady gave him a simple "okay" as a reply and took her cream purse before walking out with the raven haired guy, noticing that the guy seemed to be in a good mood.

Sasuke helped Sakura by pushing the cart and followed her. She would toss foods and he would sneakily grab some that he liked and secretly put them in the cart. Most women they were passing by in the store would stick their eyes to Sasuke and few would even talk to him shamelessly; asking the price of the thing they were holding, saying nonsense things like how they liked the certain food and so on. They would however, grimace and frees him whenever he would call the pink haired lady and would pretend that he wanted some food he saw and beg her to buy it for him. They must have thinking that she was his girlfriend and he didn't mind. In fact, he thinks that it was better if they thought she was his wife.

It seemed like she was getting used from being stared criticized-ly from head to toe. Their eyes would mostly say 'She's not that pretty, why would he choose to be with her?' but she was doing a great job on pretending that she hadn't noticed them.

After long hours of grocery shopping, finally, they headed home. Sasuke could have sworn that grocery shopping was as tiring as mountain climbing. The poor guy had no idea that grocery shopping was nothing compared to the actual shopping like buying dresses, shoes and other accessories. He then dropped his body less gently on the couch and closed his dark eyes. He never felt that heavy before and sleeping sounds like heaven to him.

While the dark haired guy was resting, Sakura decided to make them something to eat. She chose to make tomato soup because she knew Sasuke liked tomatoes. She was humming a happy song while making the said food until she dropped a silver spoon.

She bent down and froze.

There, in front of her was a small brown insect with long feelers and a flat, soft body.

She yelled.

The tired Uchiha opened his dark eyes in an instant as he heard a deafening yell. He had to think drowsily for a while until he realized it was Sakura. Swiftly, he ran to the kitchen. He paused as he arrived to the place and saw his precious girl standing on a chair with a frying pan on her hands.

"What the hell?" was the only thing that came out from him as his onyx orbs shifted to the small pest on the floor. He looked at the rose haired lady again; she was quite shaking, green orbs focused on the small pest until she looked at him with scared expression.

"It's flying." She cried.

"Geez, Sakura, it's just a cockroach." He said sleepily, rubbing his temples. Then, he took off one of his slippers.

"But it's flying." Sakura replied and then squeaked as the chocolate colored pest moved a little.

Sasuke walked slowly and carefully, holding his slipper. Dark piercing eyes focused on the brown insect. He was about to attack but the target flew and Sakura panicked. The cockroach flew around the kitchen like a butterfly while Sasuke ran after it with his slipper and Sakura went jumping on the chair as the pest passed very near to her and landed on the furniture she was standing at. She then fell from the chair and landed exactly on the dark headed guy.

Sasuke groaned and felt the lady on his top. She tried to sit but then she saw the chocolate insect flew again and hugged the man beneath her; drowning her face to his chest. Blood flooded his cheeks. She deepened herself to him and his arm, as if it has its own mind, moved and pushed her to him in a protective way.

They stayed like that for 20 ridiculously long seconds until Sakura realized their position. The pest landed on the floor a while ago. She then tried to raise herself up but Sasuke wouldn't allow her and just pushed her harder to him.

In one swift moment, their position was reversed; him on her top and her pinned down like a rabbit caught by the wolf. Her heartbeat drummed hyperactively as if she just ran on a marathon. The brown pest was nowhere to be seen. Two dark orbs focused on her intensely and she felt like drowning on them. The place suddenly went hotter. The silence was piercing. The muscles in the pit of her stomach tightened and she knew her face wasn't in its normal color. He was immobile as a stone and so was she. As if she was hypnotized, her jade orbs never left his midnight eyes even though she knew she had to look away from the intensity of his stare.

Slowly, never moving his eyes from hers, he leaned closer. Then, his lips landed on hers. Butterflies danced on her stomach and fire showered her whole body. Her eyes were widened and she was frozen like a statue. He kissed her softly and gently but she also felt the possessiveness of him. His fans would definitely burn her to ashes if they'd found out that he kissed her. He pulled out. Words failed to come out in her mouth and her brain couldn't process one logical thought. He kept staring at her as if he was trying to memorize every bit of her face. And his warm breath burned her cheeks.

"Sakura," He called, with tone deep and serious. She gulped as he leaned down again and his nose touched the side of her neck. He inhaled her scent; she smelled peach and bubblegum. His lips then touched her neck lightly up to her jaw then returned to her lips again. This time, it was less soft and more firm. Nibbling and sucking; craving for her taste. She hadn't responded to his kiss but she didn't stop him either. Their second kiss ended and he stared at her again, caressing her face lightly. Her heartbeat never slowed down. Then, the buzzer broke the silence. "I'll get it." He said nonchalantly, standing up and heading to the door, leaving Sakura lying on the cold floor.

Sakura stared at the ceiling. _'What the hell?'_ thought her in disbelief. Sasuke, the icy, merciless, bastard just kissed her, _twice_. Her hand moved and touched her quite swollen lips lightly. Was she dreaming? She closed her eyes tightly and then opened after a while. Nothing happened. She pinched her face. Still, nothing happened. She shook her head fast but only got dazed and again, nothing happened. It was all real after all. She then sat; her face was still painted with disbelief and flushed. Then, she smelled something burning. _'Oh my- the soup!'_ She thought and then stood up hurriedly.

"Is Miss Haruno Sakura here?" A huge man, wearing a dark leather jacket asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, standing at the doorway.

"May I talk to her?" The man asked.

Sasuke stared at him suspiciously. "Who are you?" asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

The guy then took his ID and showed it to him. "Agent Morino Ibiki. Private detective and cop. You are Uchiha Sasuke, am I right?"

Sasuke's frown deepened and his face went as hard as stone. Then, his dark orbs shifted to the lady standing beside him.

The lady smiled. "Good afternoon, my name is Senju Tsunade and I am the one who hired him to search for my niece."

"Niece?" Sasuke echoed; suspicion never left his expression.

"Sasuke, who is it?" Sakura asked and then walked near to the addressed guy.

Tsunade's chocolate orbs widened slightly and her heartbeat jumped. It was her. She knew it was her. Tears begun to form in her eyes and then, without any second thought, she stepped forward, crossing the line between inside and outside of their home and hugged the young lady tightly.

Sakura froze in the sudden action of the blond woman, wondering the reason of her being hugged by the beautiful stranger.

Sasuke has almost the same reaction as the pink haired lady.

"I can't believe it." The blond woman said. "It's you. You look exactly just like her." Tears fell from her brown eyes.

"Uhm… miss?" Sakura called, confused.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" The yellow haired waiter asked.

"I asked him to help Sakura grocery shopping." Yamato replied calmly while making coffee.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "You asked him instead of me?"

"Well, you had your chance shopping with her three weeks ago. I guess it's his turn now to help Sakura shopping." The brown haired guy replied with a smile, composure was still on him.

"But I don't trust Sasuke." The blond mumbled.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"You mean, I'm your niece?" Sakura asked in disbelief, sitting on the couch with the blond woman and staring at the old photo of that woman and her mother. The two looked so young in the photo and she really does resemble her mother.

"Yes." The lady smiled faintly. A cup of hot tea was on her flawless hands. "Your mother is my younger sister. She ran away from home with your father when she was just about your age. Our father, your grandfather, never liked your father. His family and our family were enemies back then. In fact, we were raised to hate the Haruno's. But for some unknown reason, your mother fell in love with your father. Their forbidden love wasn't kept hidden for long and they were found out. They were forced to be separated from each other and so they decided to run away far from our country." Sadness and longing was clear on her expression. "I missed my baby sister. It was partly my fault they ran away. I never helped them to convince both families to accept them. It was my fault they had to live poor even though both of them weren't used to that kind of lifestyle."

"We're not that poor."

The woman gave her a faint smile again. "I really wish I have seen you growing up." said her as she put her warm palm on her cheek. "Our father had been searching your mother for more than ten years but then he passed away." Her palm left Sakura's face. "I decided to continue in finding your mother. I'd been searching her for almost five years until I finally found her, only to discover that she passed away recently, along with your father." Tears fell across her cheeks.

Sakura wiped off the woman's tears with her thumb. "Mother and father never mentioned their past and childhood life. I never asked about it. I thought they're both only child and their parents died before I was born but part of me also thinks that that's not it and they don't want to talk about it. I'm so happy to hear about their past. I thought I would never hear their story."

"I'm sorry you have to live like this." The woman said apologetically.

"No, I'm fine with this life actually."

"You work as a housekeeper and waitress. A young lady like you should have been enjoying life and studying only." She put down the cup of tea and held her niece's hands. "I've decided," She smiled. "I'll take you with me."

"W-what?"

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"Hey, where's chicken head?" The palest waiter who just came back from delivering some coffee asked.

"Yamato asked him to help Sakura-chan shopping." The blond grumbled while taking cups and mugs. "Can you believe it? He asked Sasuke instead of me. Sasuke must have done something evil to Sakura-chan. Oh, poor Sakura-chan." The blond cried. Sai smiled with his usual fake smile. "That bastard might be treating Sakura-chan as a slave and making her do hard works like fixing the shower, the faucet, the roof, oh, Sakura-chan."

"We live in apartment, ugly don't have to fix roof." Sai said simply and took a silver tray.

After hours of working, Kakashi finally arrived at the coffeehouse and started helping. Time passed by quickly with Naruto worrying about Sakura, and Sai wondering what the two were currently doing. The coffeehouse closed and they went home.

"Welcome home." Sakura greeted, wearing her usual annoyed expression and a perfectly black spandex with onyx furry cat ears and tail.

Naruto blushed. "You look hot Sakura-chan." said him, staring at her with quite widened eyes.

Tints of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get inside already." She said as she looked away, still kneeling in front of the four.

The silver haired man offered a hand on her. She took it and stood up. "How's grocery shopping with Sasuke?" asked him, still holding the pink haired lady's hand.

"Surprisingly, it went fine." Sakura replied, removing her hand from the older man. "Nothing bad happened like what happened before with Naruto."

"Hey! The man kept staring at Sakura-chan's legs!" The blond defended himself. "He deserved a punch."

The chocolate brown haired man played Sakura's fake cat ears. "Where's Sasuke? I have to thank him." asked him, enjoying playing the fake furry ears.

"He's sleeping I think."

"Hm, sleeping?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, he's at your room for more than three hours already and not getting out."

"Oh, he really must be sleeping." The older man replied. "So, what are we having for dinner?"

Naruto entered their bedroom to change clothes and saw the onyx haired guy sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey Sasuke, I thought you're sleeping." said him, and then headed to his drawer. The addressed guy remained silent. He seemed to be in deep thought and the blond noticed it. "What's wrong?" asked him.

The sitting guy looked at him. Although his expression showed nothing and all nonchalance, being friends for a very long time, Naruto knew something's bothering him. Sasuke closed his dark orbs and then breathe deeply. "Naruto, what will you do if one of us is leaving?" asked him, opening his black orbs and looking at the blond; His tone icy and pained at the same time.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed. "Never mind." He then stood up and walked outside the room, leaving the worried and astonished Naruto alone.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

Sakura slid her body lower in the bathtub.

She never thought she has a relative or even if she thought she has, she didn't think she'd meet one of them. That woman really resembled her mother. They even have the same mannerisms and voice. The pictures she showed and the stories she told were enough for her to believe that she knew her mother from the past.

And then she showed something that almost stopped her time, a ring. It was almost the same ring that her mother showed to her once, a long time ago. The ring that the woman showed was silver and quite slender whilst her mother's was larger certainly created for men and they have the same unique encryptions –which she couldn't quite understand before her mother explained it to her, and same emerald gem that was cut exquisitely burrowed in the middle. Her mother said it was an heirloom and it came from her great great great grandfather. She gave it to her, before she asked if it has a pair. Her mother said it had but it belongs to someone else, someone who lives far away, someone she don't know, before she drifted off to sleep, never asking about the ring again and only kept it together with her other treasures.

It never came to her that she would be able to see the other pair and it belonged to that woman who also knew that the other one was on the possession of her late mother. She just didn't expect that she was her aunt- a very rich aunt. She said that their parents gave those to them when they were young. She brought the ring because the only thing her sister took when she ran away was its pair.

Maybe because it was an heirloom.

Maybe because it was given by her parents.

Maybe for the reason to reminisce the family she left.

Whatever her mother's reason was, those rings had found each other and they brought her to a family she never thought existed.

The woman said she'd take her with her and would treat her like her own daughter. She could see her mother through her. She'd been missing her parents badly. She also wanted to know more about their past, to know more about herself.

She accepted. She gave the older lady a silent nod as an acceptance and the lady hugged her tightly. Leaving the country with her aunt or staying in the apartment as a housekeeper and waitress with five eccentric men, she had to choose. And she chose her aunt, her family, her parent's past and herself. She knew that it also meant she had to leave the place where she grew, where she lived with her parents and where they were lying for eternity. Now, she only had a very few weeks to say her goodbyes.

Right after taking a bath, she was surprised to see the silver haired man near the bathroom door as she walked out. The man, leaning lazily and casually on the wall stared at her. Sakura, who was only wrapped by a pink towel, looked at the man quizzically. "Tell me," He started. "Honestly, what happened?" asked him in a deadly serious tone.

Sakura shivered. "What do you mean?"

"You're not acting like your normal self." The older man replied. "You dazed out a lot than usual." His eyebrows furrowed. "Even Sasuke's acting weird. So tell me what happened earlier."

"I..." She trailed off, looking down to the tiled floor and finding the right words to say. She never thought Kakashi would be able to see right through her that early. His stare was enough to tell her that she should not tell lies. "M-my aunt came this afternoon."

"Your aunt? But I thought you don't-"

"That's what I thought too." She let out a quick sigh. "Can you believe it?" asked her as her eyebrows furrowed and eyes started to get teary, still staring on the cold tiled floor. "After all this years, I never thought I'd find a relative other than my parents. I even stopped caring before she showed up and told me more about my mother and father." She looked up at the man in front of her. "She asked me to stay with her, my aunt."

"And you said yes."

"I… did."

"Then that would only mean one thing,"

"Yes, I'm leaving soon." replied her with sadness in her voice.

"That is good, right? I mean you'll have your aunt with you and we'll still be able to visit you and you'll be able to visit us here," The panic in his voice was becoming to show up. His expression wasn't cold and dead serious anymore. He was becoming to feel anxious. "Right?" He continued, hoping that Sakura would say yes. "Right, Sakura?" The girl looked down. "Tell me you're not going out of this country."

"I'm... going to miss you guys."

"B-but-"

He was cut when suddenly, Sakura hugged him. She drowned her face to his hard chest and tightened her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Slowly, he lifted up one of his hand and brought to her damp pink tresses while his other arm moved to her waist. Sincerely, he hugged her back. He didn't mind if her towel was slightly wet. He didn't mind if her hair was still damp and not that soft to caress. He didn't mind if she's making his shirt wet from her tears. Because those tears proved that it wasn't only them that had gotten attached, but also her. "Sshhh, it's okay. You don't have to say sorry." He said to calm her down. "You have to choose. Just tell me this is what you really want." Her grip around him tightened. "Tell me Sakura, is this what you really want?"

It took a while before she nodded. "Yes." She answered with her shaky voice.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

The blond guy stared at the pink haired lady with his sapphire orbs widened firmly as if he just witnessed a murder right in front of him. "What do you mean you're leaving?" He asked. His eyebrows moved into an anxious frown. In front of him sat the certain girl. Beside him was Sai and the guys who stood behind them were Kakashi and Yamato while Sasuke stood not far away from them, leaning casually on the cold painted wall.

Then Sakura began explaining, telling them everything what she felt when she found out that she has an aunt and when she was asked to live with her. The whole place was silent; only the quiet, soft voice of her could be heard. The men with her wore a stoic expression except for Naruto, whose face only darkened. His fist gripped and it was certain how he was hurting himself.

He only had few weeks to be with her. Without a word, Naruto stood up, walked and left everyone in silence.

Sai left after followed by Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura stood up and headed to the kitchen as her back was being stared at by the brown haired man until she was gone on his sight.

The whole place became disturbingly quiet. Sasuke was reading book, Sai was painting, Naruto was watching television while Kakashi was doing his work in his bedroom and Sakura was chopping vegetables, preparing their dinner.

A pair of strong arms then wrapped around the pinkette's body and was pulled into a chest. She paused and brought down the knife she was holding. "Yamato-san," She said.

The addressed man tightened his hug and closed his eyes. "I won't stop you." He said in his serious tone. "If this is what you want, I won't try to stop you." Sakura's hands touched his and leaned her body to him, closing her green orbs too with a sad smile curved on her lips. "As long as you're happy," He inhaled. He had never been this anxious before. "But I want you to know that I don't want you to leave. I want to stop you from leaving but I will not do that because your happiness is very important to us... to me."

The soft, downhearted smile remained on her face. "Arigatou, Yamato-san," She said softly. "For everything."

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"You are not allowed to forget me. Ever." The brunette lady said before putting a piece of chunked meat in her mouth.

"Of course Tenten. You said and I shall do." The pinkette lady replied with an amused smile.

"You are also required to email or chat with me everyday."

"Tenten, you're a busy person."

"Okay well at least email me every week."

"Sure." Sakura smiled, drinking her citrus smoothie.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

The two ladies then finished their lunch and began walking around the park.

Tenten then held Sakura's hand and stopped walking. The pinkette looked quizzically on her friend before her eyes widened in surprise when the brunette moved and hugged her. "I'll miss you Sakura."

"I'll miss you too."

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

"Welcome home." She greeted in front of five men, wearing nothing but her casual dress. "It seems like you forgot to prepare any costumes for me today, Kakashi-san." She said with a slight frown although she was quite relieved for not wearing a costume.

The addressed silver haired man offered his hand. The pinkette took it and stood up. "You don't work for us anymore, Sakura." said him. The pinkette froze. "You're about to leave soon so I'm giving you your freedom. You are now free to do whatever you want while you're still here."

"W-what? B-but-"

"Just enjoy your last days here, Sakura." The brown haired man said before giving the pinkette a soft kiss on her cheek and then walked inside.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed and followed the brunette man.

"Ugly," The other dark haired guy called.

"What is it, Sai?"

"Nothing, I just feel like calling you ugly." And then he let himself in blankly.

A vein popped out on her head animatedly.

Then her jade orbs fell on the certain blond guy. She waited for him to tackle her and hug her like he always does. She waited for him to flash his warm grin to her. She waited to hear his loud voice calling her name excitedly. But there was only silence. There was nothing. His face was blank. He didn't even looked at her and just walked inside quietly, paying no attention to her as if she turned invisible. To her surprise, her heart drummed longingly.

Naruto just ignored her.

Naruto was mad at her.

 _'Naruto.'_

She flinched and snapped out of her thought as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and looked at the silver haired man. The man just gave her a smile and dragged her along with him.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

Sakura was preparing her bed for her to sleep when there was a light knock on her door. "Come in." She said softly. Then, a dark haired guy entered her room. "Sai?"

"Ugly,"

One of her eyebrows twitched. "What do you need, Sai?"

The pale guy walked around the room. Emerald orbs followed his every move from checking her music box curiously to staring at her parents' photo. Then, he stood in front of her nonchalantly. The girl raised an eyebrow and waited quite impatiently for his reason. Surprise and confusion shot her face when he showed her a small framed photo- no, it's not a photo, it's a painting. "It's for you." He said with a blank face as he handed the artwork to her.

The pinkette stared at the framed painting and sat on her bed, tracing the drawing with her fingers. It was a cherry blossom tree under the night sky and large silver orb that also gave the said tree a stunning glow. Under that tree were five men in their yukatas and a lady wearing kimono. She assumed they were them. It was pretty and utterly stunning. Then, after a few moments, she looked up at the raven haired guy who was staring at her the whole time. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I don't want you to forget me." He replied nonchalantly.

She smiled. "I will never forget you, Sai." said her with a slight giggle escaping her lips before looking back to the small framed artwork on her hand. "Thanks. It's really beautiful." She said softly.

"I don't want to forget you either."

Jade orbs shot back at him but she was taken aback as she saw his face only inches away from her. She gulped and moved back slightly to the bed. "T-then, don't forget m-me." She stuttered, crawling backwards more as the guy in front of her moved forward.

Slowly, Sai went up to the soft bed, his eyes still glued to her green orbs. He also didn't fail to notice the pink tints on her cheeks. He really loved seeing her blush thus he moved closer and only stopped when her back reached the wall. His hand then took a strand of her pink tresses. "You don't understand." He said. The blush on her face deepened as he kissed the lock of hair on his hand. He then looked back to her face and freed the soft tresses. "I need you to give something to me too."

Sakura's mouth moved but words were trapped in her throat. She could hear her heartbeat drumming abnormally and wondered if he could hear it too. His body heat also washed her like a tsunami. Then, pink turned into vermillion and eyes widened as saucers as a pair of soft lips landed on hers. She swore her heart would malfunction if it wouldn't slow down.

Darn it, Sai was kissing her.

Wow, Sai was kissing her.

In that moment, she was thankful she was sitting and not standing or else she'd fall on her weakened knees.

He pulled himself back and for a brief moment, his mouth moved. The pinkette's jaw almost dropped. Did he just smirk? His raven orbs remained on her face as if he was remembering every bit of her blushing face and it didn't do anything good to her. His arm then moved as a long pale finger brushed her strawberry lips lightly.

"Thank you for giving me my first kiss." said him while absentmindedly tracing her soft lips.

"What?"

His hand paused for a second before it went to her red cheek and caressed it softly. "You just gave me my first kiss."

For sure her eyes would widen more if it could as she processed in her mind what the guy in front of her said. "T-then that means..." Her hand moved and went up as if it has its own mind and traced the man's soft pale lips. "I'm your first kiss." She almost gasped in disbelief. The moment with him on Ferris wheel shot her mind. Yes, he didn't kiss her back then, he just licked her lips.

"And you'll also be my second kiss." Her hand paused as he took it and kissed her palm. "So that I will never ever forget you." said him softly, almost in a whisper, before his lips landed on hers one more time.

This time, she closed her eyes and intertwined their fingers.

She was pretty sure she would never ever forget him too, and it's not only about the painting he gave.

Their second kiss ended after for what feels like an hour and the raven haired guy stared at her face again. The pinkette was surprised to notice sadness on his pale face. Was Sai feeling something like sadness?

The Sai?

It was quite hard to believe that _the Sai_ she knew was finally showing emotions- no, finally feeling something.

Sai was unhappy.

Why?

Then suddenly, his body clashed to her and embraced her tightly.

"S-sai?"

He gripped her body tighter. "Would you not go?"

"What?"

"Please don't leave me."

Her green orbs began to waver as she held the tears that were begging to escape from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sai." She whispered.

There was a moment of silence that pierced her ears as she waited for the guy to free her or at least say something. But the guy just hugged her silently. Then, after ridiculously long moment, he finally released her.

His blank and nonchalant expression had returned as he stared at her and gave her his usual fake smile. "I understand." He said before he stood up from the bed and bid the pinkette a goodbye and finally left her in silence.

That night, Sakura wasn't able to fall asleep.

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

Sakura walked out in the school and wondered what she should do next. She knew if she'd go home that early, she would only be bored. Then, she saw teenagers walking on the sidewalk with paper bags on their hands, smiling and giggling with each other. Maybe she should wonder around the mall, it seemed fun, well not as fun when you're alone but she thought of Sai and the farewell gift he gave to her. She should give something to them too before she'd leave.

She wondered around the huge building quite absentmindedly, thinking of what she should give to her boys.

Her boys. She laughed to herself. Who the hell was she calling 'her boys'? Had she really gotten attached that much to them?

Then emerald orbs caught the stoic Uchiha who was walking in the middle of the shopping area on his own, wearing nothing but the usual attire he normally wore when in home. The hell was he doing in a shopping mall? She thought, raising one pink eyebrow as she kept her eyes on him. The guy was supposed to be in school. Was he skipping class? Sakura shook her head. No, no, no. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the kind of man who would skip class just to go shopping. And he hated shopping.

"Sasuke," She called. The addressed guy turned his head in surprise and watched her walked to him. A smile was painted on her face as she waved to him, walking and almost bumping into someone. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I uh..." The raven haired guy looked down and frowned. Actually, he had been trying to find her. He skipped his classes and went back to their home for him to see her but she wasn't there. He waited for her but she never came. "I was at home, where have you been?" He asked as his dark eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"I went to school to drop my subjects and then I decided to go shopping for a while." The pinkette replied, staring at the ridiculously handsome guy with a slight confused expression. Was he looking for her? Wow, that's a new, thought her amusedly.

Sasuke then grabbed her wrist. "Let's go." said him, dragging the pink haired lady along with him. He should've not skipped his classes if he knew that she'd go to their school. Why hadn't she said a word to him? He had to wait for her in their home for freakishly one hour. Yes, one hour as the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke wasn't your patient type of guy, and had to wonder around the stupid mall to find her. No doubt he was pissed, even the pinkette knew that.

But she had no idea why. "Uhm, Sasuke, where are we going?" She asked, wondering why she was suddenly sweating when the weather was cold.

"Home." He answered nonchalantly. The frown on his face vanished already, only to be replaced by his usual stoic mask.

"W-wait,"

The Uchiha stopped and looked back to the pinkette, his frown appeared once again as he landed his dark orbs to her. "What?" He snapped moodily.

The green eyed lady flinched slightly and looked away from his face. What the heck was he getting so worked up for? She frowned. "I have to buy something." She mumbled with a small pout.

"What?" The black haired man grimaced, leaning closer to her.

She turned her head to look at the man in front of her with an equal angry expression. "What are you getting so angry at?"

Sasuke was taken aback slightly but kept his stare at the pinkette. "I-I'm not angry." Did he just stutter? No. He never stuttered. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He wanted to shot himself. Damn. He then noted that she was the only girl who was able to make him does that and who could make his mood to swing as if he was a woman in the middle of monthly period. Now, that's a talent.

She watched his expression rapidly changed from anger to surprise, to troubled, to amused and went back to anger again. She then sighed in defeat. And this was the Uchiha every girl would die for? She thought bitterly. "Why are you here anyway?" She then watched his face turned crimson as he looked down. Oh, was he embarrassed this time?

"I...was...you."

"What?"

"I said I was looking for you." He mumbled as he looked up to her with a scowl and slightly flushed cheeks.

It was her turn to be taken aback and felt her face changed its color. "Oh," She looked down. _'He really was looking for me.'_ thought her. "Why are you looking for me? Do you need something?"

He then straightened his body and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking away from her again. "I wanted to spend a time with you."

Her head shot back to him. Did she hear him right? He said he wanted to spend his time with her? Was she just hearing things?

The raven haired man then turned around. "I guess I'm just bothering you, I'm leaving." He said with his icy tone and was about to walk away but wasn't able to as the pinkette held his black jacket. He turned around and froze for a beat as he saw her smiling face. He really loved her smile. It would always make his day. Thinking he wouldn't be able to see it anymore- no, he shouldn't be thinking about it. All he should think about was how he should spend their remaining days together to the fullest. Future shouldn't be his interest for the moment. The more important, and always would be was the present, especially if it's with her.

"I think I could use some help." She said before she took his hand and dragged him deeper into the jungle of shopping area.

His onyx orbs then rolled down to their hands. Well, present was indeed more important.

Then, hours had passed.

Sasuke dropped his body to the bench. Why the hell women liked shopping very much? It only makes their feet ache as if they weren't able to walk anymore. And the worse part was they only ended up window shopping. The pinkette hadn't bought a single thing. What the hell was she trying to buy anyway?

The said pinkette then sat beside him and handed him a milk tea with a smile. He gave her a frown but he took the drink anyway. "I really had fun window shopping with you, Sasuke." said her before sipping onto her own milk tea.

"Hn."

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Sakura stared at the people passing by, still smiling and embracing the silence between her and the raven haired guy. They remained like that for immeasurable minutes before her jade orbs caught a mug shop. She then stood up and threw the empty plastic bottle on the garbage can and grabbed the man with her. "Come on." She said quite excitedly with a slight grin.

The man stared at her confusedly as he allowed her to drag him to the small mug shop.

A raven haired older lady on the counter welcomed them with a warm smile as they entered the small shop. They wondered around with the Uchiha having his stoic expression while Sakura was awed at the cups and mugs. The shop had nothing but mugs and small cups with unique designs and different sizes. She then held a larger than normal round mug with an old wooden house design on it.

"Its windows would light up whenever you'd pour hot water on it." The black haired lady said who was now standing on her side.

The pinkette almost jumped in surprise as she looked at the crimson eyed woman. Sasuke wondered by himself around the shop, leaving her alone in searching the right mugs or cups for the five men. "I-I see." replied her with a forced nervous smile. She then stared softly at the first mug she held. Maybe Yamato would like it, her smile turned soft and warm. She then looked up to the older woman. "I'm taking it." said her, handing the mug to her.

The raven haired lady gave her another smile. "Is this all?" asked her.

"Oh, no, I have to find four more." She replied.

Black eyebrows rose up amusedly before another smile curved on her red lips. "Well then, please take your time." She said before bringing the first cup to the counter.

 _'Hmmm, what would be perfect for Kakashi?'_ She asked to herself as she walked slowly, staring at the oddest mugs she had ever seen. Then, her eyes caught a taller than normal mug. She held it and saw the design having a couple kissing each other. She put the mug down silently. Her eyes then landed on another tall mug. It was platinum silver and has a scarecrow sketched on it. Perfect, she chirped to herself, taking the tall silver mug. Then she saw a white cup that has simple ink marks design on it. It was as if black ink had been accidentally splattered through the clean cup. She took it and thought how it fitted Sai perfectly. _'Now for Naruto.'_ She then saw a mug that looked like a ramen cup and took it with a smile; he would like it for sure.

But her smile vanished slowly.

Naruto.

She stared sadly at the mug she picked for the blonde guy.

Was he going to ignore her coldly until she left?

"Sakura, are you alright?"

The addressed lady looked up at the guy who spoke, quite startled. "Sasuke," She called, staring back at the ramen mug with a downhearted face. "Why does Naruto ignores me?"

The raven haired guy turned away and held a blank black cup. "I tried to ignore you too, to practice myself, to get used in not having you around. Dobe has gotten attached to you very much. Thinking that he won't be able to see you anymore is already too much for him." Sakura kept her jade orbs to the mug, biting her lower lip slightly with a sad frown. Was she being too selfish? He then turned to her with his usual stoic face and showed to her the plain black cup he was holding. "I want this." He said nonchalantly.

The pinkette blinked twice as she looked at the blank dark cup. "Oh," She then turned her emerald orbs up to him. "Okay."

Then, they went to the counter.

"Oh, this cup is customizable." The black haired lady said, gesturing at the plain onyx cup that the Uchiha picked. "You may be able to design it however you want."

"No thanks, I want it plain." Sasuke said blankly.

"No," Sakura then took the black cup. "I want to design it." She smiled.

Sasuke looked at her as if she just said something ridiculous, raising one of his eyebrows.

The woman with crimson orbs smiled once again.

Then, Sakura drew a chibi version of the all mighty and coolest Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and a vein popped out on his head animatedly. "Do you expect me to use that?" asked him, eyebrows still twitching.

"Yep." The pinkette replied, grinning as she admired the black cup she just designed. Then, she took money and paid for the five mugs.

"It's ugly." The Uchiha frowned, taking the paper bag that contained five mugs.

"But you'll still use it, right?" Sakura asked, staring at the black haired man with her reddish, pouty full lips and huge, twinkling jade eyes under long lashes.

The addressed man looked away from the pinkette, his cheeks turning as pink as her tresses. "Hn." replied him, trying his best to sound as nonchalant as he usually sounded.

"Thank you, please come again." The raven haired woman said quite cheerfully while watching the couple walking out in her small shop.

"So, where do you want to go next?" The rose haired lady asked.

"Home." Sasuke replied blankly.

The pinkette however, seemed like hadn't heard the raven haired guy as she kept walking and was now staring at the accessories on another small shop. Sasuke just sighed in defeat and followed the pinkette. However annoying she was, he still couldn't resist her. His raven orbs then caught a small, silver necklace. Sakura was looking at herself on the mirror, trying out a bunch of different sunglasses but didn't purchase anything in the end. Then, they entered what seemed like ten more small shops. Sasuke was beginning to feel a headache. Sakura paused, grabbed his hand and dragged him. Oh hell no, not another shop, he cried. But to his surprise, they were not inside a shop. Where the heck are they?

"Smile for the camera, Sasuke." The pinkette said, raising her one arm and formed her fingers in a V sign.

A flash caught him off guard, startling and almost blinding him.

He then realized where they were and sighed bitterly. The camera flashed once again. He then removed his hand on his pocket, opened his palm, and stared at the silver necklace he just bought a while ago. "Sakura," He called. The addressed lady looked at him. Another flash of light surrounded them.

Green orbs widened slowly as he showed her a silver necklace with three silver cherry blossom flower pendants. He gracefully moved to her back and softly encircled the necklace to her pale neck. The camera flashed for the fourth time.

Sakura then touched the middle flower pendant as the man on her back finished putting on the necklace to her. He leaned his lips to her ear, slightly brushing his hard and toned chest to her back. "Do you like it?" He whispered. She felt her face changed its color and at the same time, the camera flashed.

The muscles in the pit of her stomach tightened and her pulse hammered through her veins as he encircled his strong arms around her tightly. She gulped, cursing her throat for trapping the words inside her. Thus, a slight nod was what she could only reply to the man. He then smirked and pressed his cool lips to her vermillion cheek. The room spun and suddenly, she felt like suffocating. The camera flashed one more time.

She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to get out. He was doing it again, just like the last time they were left alone in their home. The last thing she wanted to happen was his fans to see them in their current position. She'd be murdered in no time, she thought in horror. But Sasuke beat her in speed as he moved in one swift moment and turned her to face him, slamming his lips to hers. Two emerald orbs widened. A brief light surrounded the cubicle for the last time.

Then after a while, he pulled out and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

A long pause of silence suddenly pierced her ears.

"Sa-sasuke?" She called, breaking off the penetrating silence.

Their photos finished printing already, waiting to be picked up outside.

"If I asked you to stay, would you?" He asked, still immobile as statues while his forehead remained on her shoulder.

The pinkette bit her lower lip and felt tears forming on her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't even let out a complete sentence. She was getting more confused. She wanted to stay yet she wanted to go too.

The raven haired man then chuckled and looked up to her. She gave him her confused look. "Forget what I said." He said after chuckling. A soft smile then formed across his lips as he moved his hand and caressed her vermillion cheek gently. It was the first time she saw him smiled as soft as the sky, she was frozen. "Always take care of yourself." He said, his hand moving to her silky pink tresses. "You will always be in my mind. Everyday. Waiting for you to come back." He almost whispered, brushing her soft hair. "You are the only girl in my life, and that will remain forever." He said before taking the paper bag and pulling her out in the photo booth.

Sakura took their photo strip and she swore if her face could turn redder, it probably would as she stared at their shots. Sasuke looked at their small photos too. His eyebrows arched up amusedly and almost chuckled at the pinkette's reaction.

The first shot was her smiling on the camera with a cute peace sign while the guy with her had his eyes squinted from the light. On the second shot was her grinning on the camera while the raven haired man was sighing bitterly. For the third shot was them looking at each other. The fourth photo then was him on her back, putting on the silver necklace to her. On the fifth photo was when she was holding the middle cherry blossom pendant while his lips were near to her ear with both of them facing the camera. The sixth photo was her with surprised widened eyes while him kissing her cheek from her back. And the last photo was him kissing her on her lips.

Her scarlet face seemed like it was about to blow up as she stared at their pictures. The raven haired guy then grabbed the photo strip on her and ripped the last picture away. "H-hey!" She protested.

"I'm keeping this." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"N-no, you should throw it away." She panicked. "I-if s-someone... saw... oh my god, if you're fans- I'm doomed." She stammered in horror.

Sasuke raised his one dark eyebrow. "I'm not going to throw it away." said him while taking his wallet on his pocket. "It's my favorite shot." He then put the small picture on his photo-less wallet and grabbed her hand. "Let's go home. I'm tired."

O  
oOo  
OoOoO

oOo

O

Sakura gave the mugs she bought to the other three.

Yamato kissed Sakura's forehead as a thanks. Kakashi grabbed her into a tight hug on the couch. And Sai just asked her to make him coffee using the mug she gave after criticizing her choice of designs.

Naruto on the other hand, walked outside their home before she even had a chance to give the mug to him.

She followed him; said mug was still on her hand.

The sky above held no stars nor moon though the place was still bright from cars, street lamps and various tall buildings. It was freezing outside and she was glad she was wearing a jacket over her pajama even though she forgot changing her slippers to a close shoes.

The blond guy was walking ahead of her, slouched slightly and his hands stuffed on his pockets.

She was trailing behind him on same speed, slow and languid, yet she hadn't called up to him nor decreased their distance.

She just silently kept on watching him like a stalker man would be. She watched him as he was greeted by an old woman. She watched him as he nicely helped a kid stood up from falling down. She watched him as he spoke with quite high energy to some man with weird hair wearing a green spandex. Compared to the other two raven haired guys, Naruto was popular with both genders regardless their age. He can be annoying sometimes but he was really a good-natured guy.

It was a long walk and Naruto hadn't even looked behind him. She thought perhaps he had no idea she was there, behind him, following his every trail. She had also no idea where they're headed at but her feet seemed like they had their own minds and just kept on going even though they were already numbed by the cold.

A long walk could sometimes comfort him and he hoped it would ease him this time. His sadness, his worries, the stress, he hoped they would all banish. He hoped he could already get used to a surrounding without her but being cold to her kills him too. He had never been like this before. He get anxious sometimes, but not like this, not this long. It seemed like, knowing that she'd be gone soon, everything was starting to wither away. Everything was turning into something devoid of colors. Everything had turned dry as if he was a ghost whose time stopped yet he was still around.

He then ceased in walking as he reached the waiting shed. He noticed no one there before a bus stopped and walked in inside. There were three passengers inside who were sleeping, obviously tired from work. He then sat quite far away from the driver and the other commuters and his blue orbs livened and widened as he saw Sakura, sitting on the opposite row of the sit he took.

He chose to ignore her and just stared at the window instead.

The pink haired lady stared down at the mug she was holding. She wasn't sure of what to say. The silence is piercing like thousands of needles and she wasn't used to quiet whenever she was with him.

"Sorry." She said softly, breaking off the silence between them and turning her head to him. "I'm sorry that I've been so selfish. I'm sorry for being always mean to you. I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm sorry for being a no good friend. I'm sorry for deciding to leave you guys. I'm sorry-"

"You're not selfish." He said, still not looking at her. She kept her gaze at him as he turned his head to her. " _I_ am selfish."

"Naruto," She whispered as she saw a tear falling down through his one toned cheek. She had never seen a man cried before her, _cried for her_.

"It is me who couldn't accept the fact that you chose to leave us. Why? Why _Sakura_? Please make me understand."

"She's my family…"

"Aren't we also your family?"

"Of course, but…" Tears fell from her jade orbs and she had to wipe them off before she continued, "…I wanted to know more about my lineage. I'm really sorry."

"Will you please stop apologizing?" His tone low and down she could hardly hear him. "I told you it isn't your fault."

"I… don't want us to be like this until I'm gone."

"I don't want to either but you will be _gone_. You will not be with us soon. You will not be with _me_. After all this year, after all of years admiring you since high school, being the happiest man on earth when we became friends. After everything, I don't know what will I be when you're gone. I don't want you to be gone. I want you with me. I…" He paused and stared intensely through her eyes. Sadness never left his whiskered face. His voice full of loneliness. She knew the only family he had was them, just like what she was before. Her heart began drumming restlessly, knowing what he would say next. "I love you."

Tears silently fell from her emerald orbs and for what seemed like forever, none of them spoke a word.

Naruto had his sapphire eyes on her before she looked down on the mug she was holding. She knew he was waiting for a reply, for her answer. His stare had been silently begging her to answer, to speak, to not leave him hanging. But she doesn't know what to say. She would be leaving them soon. She would be leaving _him_ soon.

Naruto turned his head away from her after awhile and clenched his jaws, staring at his faint reflection on the window. "Fine." He mumbled, though the place was far too quiet enough for Sakura to hear. "After I walk out this bus, I will forget everything. I will not be stubborn. I will be what I used too. I will forget everything that we spoke of in here. I will forget that I ever confessed to you. I will leave everything in here."

Her pink head shot back to him with her widened orbs. "Naruto," She called once again, worriedly.

"But since everything that happens here will be forgotten, I guess doing this will not hurt." In a split second, he was at the opposite row, on top of Sakura, mouth capturing hers in the most primal ways.

The pinkette's green eyes widened even more. Her hands gripping the mug she was holding tighter. She thought of protesting but that only created leverage for him to slip in his tongue inside. He was roaming everywhere, sucking her every breath. He sat next to her and then brought his fingers to her chin and tilted her face to the side without breaking off their kiss. His velvet tongue was soft, hot. His lips were also soft, though it was cold when it slammed over hers. His teeth nibbling her sometimes. The gentleness he had when he first _secretly_ kissed her was nowhere to be found.

Could this be really a part of Naruto?

If someone had told her one hour ago that Naruto would kiss her roughly yet deliciously like some hungry predator, she would've accused that person a pervert and maybe even punch him in the face. However though, she found herself in the exact situation and she wanted to sink in the dark hole of shame for actually liking what he was doing.

She breathed long and sharp when the blonde guy finally pulled off and brought his lips to her jaw, biting her slightly there, down to her neck. He then painfully slowly licked it from bottom to up just like how every predator would do to their precious meal. Her racing heart never ceased and the butterflies in her stomach kept multiplying, bringing heat all over her body instead.

The hand on her chin moved down, landing their way to her arm before they went to her stomach, snaking its way under her pajama shirt. "Wearing PJs outside _our home,_ in this weather, where other men can see you, you sure are careless in your well-being." He whispered hoarsely over her burning ear. "I wouldn't want to forgive you with that. Your health and safety are the third most important." His fingers ghosted over her sensitive skin. "Second is your happiness, and your very existence is the first." His voice, his hot breath and the palm over her skin brought shiver down spine.

"Naruto," She called under her breath, her face flushed and red all over. His hand was inching its way up, and up. "…please stop, ah!" She gasped and shut her eyes closed as he squeezed her bosom under her lacy bra.

"Shhh," He shushed, his lips lightly touching her ear. "You don't want any of the passengers waking up." His tongue rolled over and gave her a quick lick. "And you don't want the driver to hear us, do you Sakura- _chan_?" He finished, giving her chest another squeeze, and biting her ear.

Sakura bit her lips to suppress any sound she was about to make. He was now giving her soft kisses from her neck going down whilst his free hand tugged her jacket off of her shoulders. His lips paused at her collarbone, giving it slightly more attention, nibbling and licking before he pulled off the hand inside her shirt and raised his head up to stare at her. For some reason, she felt vacant. It was a shame to admit but she felt like she wanted more of his touch and the way he gazed at her hungrily did not also do any good. He brought out his tongue and licked his own lips with the look she had never imagined seeing on him. She had never seen him so… manly, so beastly.

His hands then rose up to the highest button of her shirt and began undoing them until her cream lacy bra could be seen. Had she been on her right mind, she could've been punched Naruto by now, though she also doubt it as her bones betrayed her too just like the rest of her body. They're in a public place for Kami's sake! What if someone saw them through the window? What if one of the passengers woke up and found out what they were doing? What if the driver noticed something happening at the back of his vehicle?

All thoughts disappeared as he brought his mouth right at the top of her bosom, licking the place first before biting and sucking it harder than he did to other places. She should be protesting but she didn't have trust to herself anymore. She didn't trust herself not to make any noise, noises that were out of pain yet also in pleasure.

He then drew away from her whilst his sapphire orbs fixated their gaze on the bruise he had created on her rich skin for a while before downing his face on the same place and licked the mark he had left on her.

The way she was biting her lower lip pained her to the point of she felt like blood would leak out soon. Her hands on the mug were shaking, not in fear, but because of the way she held it so tight she could break it.

This Naruto she was seeing was really different from the Naruto she knows. She thought that he was incapable of what he was just doing. His sincere feelings for her hadn't changed. He just said it a while ago. Her very existence is the most important to him. If her face could turn even redder, it definitely would as she remembered his words. However though, it also seemed like he was enjoying himself in torturing her. Maybe it was part of his revenge for choosing to leave them.

If she would tell to anyone that Naruto had this kind of part, they might probably think that she was getting crazy and would just laugh at her. But the thought of his fans knowing the other side of his bothered her. She wouldn't want anyone knowing this kind of Naruto after all. She must be really selfish.

The golden haired man had pulled himself off of her abused skin a few seconds ago and was currently staring intently at her face. All of a sudden, she felt overly self-conscious. She was pretty sure the color of her face was not in its right color. She had forgotten to brush her pink locks when she decided to follow him. Was it horribly disheveled? And her lips, he had just abused her lips, oh Kami, what does her lips looked like?

The panic over her appearance ceased as she felt his face getting closer to hers again. His lips inching gradually over her swollen ones. And then the bus stopped. He paused for a second before he quickly kissed her forehead and stood up.

She hurriedly zipped her jacket to cover her unbuttoned pajama shirt and followed the blond guy to leave the bus.

"I love you too." She said softly. "I really love you guys, the five of you."

Naruto didn't stop, knowing too well about their oath of forgetting everything that they spoke of and did inside the bus. However, both of them mutually knew that even though they might not talk about it in the future, it would still be never forgotten.

The bus left and she watched Naruto's back until he turned around to face her and flashed his usual bright smile. She refrained herself from crying. This was it. They were back to normal. Yet her heart ached longingly. Without a word, she stretched forward her arms and offered the mug she had been holding to him.

Naruto froze for a while and kept his eyes on the ramen mug. Her little hands were shaking slightly. He knew she was freezing. His eyes fell down on her feet and noticed that she was only wearing her slippers. This girl really doesn't care of her own well-being. He then took the said mug.

She smiled the way every cherry blossom bloomed.

He hugged her to her surprise and whispered his thanks to her.

And then they walked.

They arrived at their complex with the four men waiting.

"Oh, you two are okay now." Kakashi mused with a blank expression.

"Dinner's ready." Yamato smiled.

"What took you two so long, I'm starving." Sasuke frowned.

"Ugly, the screws in your head might be off, going out dressed like that." Sai commented as pokerfaced as always.

"We're home." Naruto grinned.

Sakura pinched Sai's cheek. "You guys are really too much." She sighed tiredly before sitting at the dining table followed by the five men.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yosh, that's it for now." Sakura smiled as she stared at the bags she just finished packing. They were half of her things. Half of the things that she would be bringing along with her, and in three days, they'd be completed… all of her belongings would be packed.

In three days, she'd finally leave.

* * *

 **A/N:** There's supposed to be more. This is actually 90% finished. I was actually trying to make it into a oneshot but it has still gotten too long haha. Another unfinished story coming up next.


	2. Their Little Game

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Second Oneshot**

 **PAIRING** : Sakura x Uchiha

 **RATING** : T

 **GENRE** : Romance/

 **SETTING** : AU

 **THEIR LITTLE GAME**

A lady with pink tresses walked through long hall of an old traditional huge house. The place was far too quiet and only the sound of her light footsteps could be heard. On her both hands was a small tray with a piece of phone. Her traditional outfit perfectly suits the house she was in. Anyone could mistake her as a lost spirit from her way of walking flawlessly. She walked smooth and steady as if the air around her had frozen from fear.

Reaching her destination, she stopped. She knocked on the door lightly and entered as a maid slid it open. She bowed quietly in front of the people who were sitting inside and waltzed to the raven-haired man in the middle.

"Fugaku-sama," She started. Her voice as soft as clouds and as velvet as the sky though her tone held eeriness. "The head of Hyuuga Family wishes to talk to you." She said as she offered to the man in front of her the phone politely.

"Hn. Arigatou, Sakura." The older man replied as he stood up and took the phone with no expression. Then, he tapped the lady's pink head lightly. "You worked quite enough for today. You should eat lunch with us." His head turned to a person with dark blond hair. "Hotaru," He called.

The addressed lady bowed from the corner of the room. "Hai, Fugaku-sama?"

"Bring Sakura her lunch." The highly respected man commanded. The lady then bowed one more time and headed to the kitchen.

The dark haired man moved his head back to the pink haired lady and smiled. "You're losing weight daughter, you should eat more." He said softly before facing the sitting people around the room. "I'll be back, you may continue your lunch." Then, he walked off nonchalantly with the phone on his hand.

Before the pink haired lady could sit on her place, she was called by another older man that has long spiky raven hair. "Hai, Madara-sama." She bowed politely.

"Haruno, I'd like you to greet our guest here, Karin." The older man said as he gestured his head to the sitting scarlet haired woman.

Emerald orbs turned to look at the woman with scarlet hair and eyes. Apparently, the woman has money on her hands. The elegant purple dress she was wearing showed quite a lot of her smooth, silky skin. And the jewelries that hang on her long neck and perfect ears flattered her exquisite body very well. And on her back sat two males that could scare any simple men with just one look. Haruno Sakura smiled and bowed politely. "Pleased to meet you, Karin-san. I hope you'd enjoy your stay here in Uchiha mansion." said her.

The addressed woman smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Haruno."

An amused smile curved on Madara's lips. "You should sit and have a small chit-chat with us, Haruno."

"Hai, Madara-sama." The pink haired lady then sat beside the older man.

"Your role in Uchiha Family confuses me, Haruno." The red head said. Her voice soft and womanly yet her tone quite sounded like those of seductress. "I thought I heard Fugaku-san called you daughter."

The pink haired lady's lips curved upwards softly. "I am nothing but a slave of Uchiha Family, Karin-san."

"Oh," Crimson eyes lit up. "Then, should you be sitting with us?" The woman asked sarcastically.

"Ah, don't be like that Karin. Haruno is a family to us." Madara said, his amused smile never leaving his flawless face. "Aniki raised her like his own daughter."

"Such a lucky girl you are, aren't you Haruno?" The red head smiled.

The pinkette smiled back. "Indeed I am lucky for serving the Uchiha Family."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Roses really are my favorite." The scarlet haired woman said as she held one of the red flowers that bloomed in the garden. "They hold such eternal beauty yet they could hurt those who'd touch them carelessly."

"Then, a rose suits your beauty." The black haired man said, taking one of the said flower and giving it to the red haired woman in front of him.

The woman took it with a soft smile curved on her glossy lips. "It still surprises me whenever you'd act so sweet, Madara." She mused, as she smelled the scarlet flower that matches her tresses. Without looking on her back, she began to speak again. "How about you, Haruno? What is your favorite flower?"

"Daisies are my favorite, Karin-san." The lady who was standing quietly behind the raven haired man and scarlet haired woman replied politely. On her back also stood the two males that seemed to be Karin's guards.

"Oh," The red head smiled. "I thought for a while your favorite is cherry blossom."

"But that would be so cliché, wouldn't it Karin-san?" The pinkette asked.

"Yes." The crimson haired woman replied. "Then why is daisy your favorite?"

"Because daisies can survive everywhere."

"Much like yourself?"

"I'm afraid no, Karin-san." The red head raised her eyebrows while still staring at the flower she was holding. "A girl like me wouldn't be able to survive in other places but I once wished to be like daisies back when I was a kid."

"Now, now, Haruno, you're beauty is still like those of daisies." Madara said as he turned around to look at the pinkette. Then, a man walked to the group and whispered something to the older man. The raven-haired man nodded. "I'll be there." said him. "Excuse me for a while, Karin."

The red head gave the older man a smile. "I understand."

"I'll leave Karin in your care for a while, Haruno."

The pinkette bowed. "Hai, Madara-sama."

Karin then began walking as the older man left. The pinkette and the two men with her followed her silently. "So Haruno, how many years have you been staying here in Uchiha mansion?"

"I was born here, Karin-san."

"I see. That must be the reason why Madara sees you as part of his family."

"Everyone who works here were born in here too, Karin-san."

"Is that so?"

"Hai."

A soft chuckle escaped the red head's lips. "You amuse me, Haruno." She said. "I would for sure take you as my personal maid when the time comes."

"If you don't mind Karin-san, would you explain what you just said?"

"Madara said I can be a candidate to be the wife of the next head of Uchiha Family."

"I see." The pinkette murmured.

Karin stopped walking and turned around to face the pink haired lady. The smile on her face then slowly vanished as she spoke. "Fugaku-san may see you as his own daughter but in reality, you're still not a part of Uchiha Family unless you'd marry one of them."

"What are you implying at, Karin-san?"

"It's a possibility that you'd want to marry an Uchiha, might be possible the next head, to be a real part of the prestigious known family."

The pink haired lady remained silent but there was also no smile on her porcelain face.

The red head turned around and began walking. "I knew you're a competition. I should keep my eyes on you."

"Most women wished to marry an Uchiha, Karin-san." The red haired woman stopped walking again and turned around to look at the certain lady. "So, does that mean you'd keep an eye on them too?"

"No." The red head replied then a smile formed on her lips. "You sure are a lucky woman because I'd be honest with you." The lady started. "I see you as a threat. Fugaku-san sees you as his own daughter, Madara thinks you're a part of his family and you grew up here. You have your own advantages compared to mine, that is why I see you as a threat and I should keep my eyes on you."

"You sure want to be a part of this family, Karin-san." The pinkette mused.

"Of course and now that I'm here already, I will not let go of this opportunity."

"Didn't it occur to you that if ever I'd marry the next head of the Uchiha family or even just one of the Uchiha's, it would be weird for everyone, Karin-san? Just like incest, because Fugaku-sama sees me as his own daughter and I grew up here which meant that I also grew up together with the younger generations of Uchiha Family."

"No, it didn't occur to me but I'd still keep my eyes on you."

The pinkette smiled. "You amuse me too, Karin-san."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is actually one of my favorite but… yeah. Anyway, this was supposed to be another Sakura vs. Karin fic. In here, Karin wanted to seduce Uchiha men and be one of their family while making sure that Sakura –a woman who works and grew up with the Uchiha Family- wouldn't get anymore closer to her target. Karin wanted to marry an Uchiha in order to get their wealth. Yes, in here Karin is a gold digging she-dog. Karin thought she got the game but what she didn't know is that the Uchiha bachelors –Madara, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and Obito- were already obsessed with our very own lovely pinkette and to her worst nightmare she also did not know that the said bachelors loved playing games _with_ the said pinkette. The game is something like a mind game. They love to mindfuck the people who they knew has evil motives over their family. In the end, Karin would end up in an asylum where she'd meet Ino –one of the victims of the Uchiha men and Sakura- and she'd realize that everything that they did to her was just to kill boredom.


	3. Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER** : Naruto is not mine. I also do not own the photo I'm using as its cover. I found it on google. Credits to the artist.

* * *

 **Third Oneshot**

 **PAIRING** : Sakura x Team 7

 **RATING** : T

 **GENRE** : Romance/Humor/Drama

 **SETTING** : Not AU

 **FORGOTTEN**

It has been eight years since the end of the fourth shinobi war. It was long enough for the wounded village to heal. Everyone had lost a love one or more but time cured their broken and longing heart. Now, the hidden village of the leaf was back to its usual, quite peaceful state. Eight years and finally, everything went back to normal.

But it has also been eight years since the men of team 7 left.

And now they're back.

Yes, the jinchuuriki, the copy-nin, the experiment, the traitor and the former ROOT anbu have returned.

They're finally back to their hometown.

The man with golden hair inhaled deeply and then shot a very huge grin across his whiskered face. "Home sweet home." He sang before following the other four men with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The pink haired medic-nin took off her gloves and facemask before walking out in the emergency room. Her coat was covered with blood, her face was sweating and her rosy short hair was tied in a very messy bun. However, although she certainly looked like a mess, a smile was still curved on her quite dried lips. The operation was a success. It may be tiring but it was worth it. She really loved saving a life.

"Good morning, Haruno-san." A young nurse stopped walking and bowed beside the walking medical ninja.

The pinkette gave the young lady a smile and paused. "Good morning." She greeted back before walking again.

The young nurse blushed slightly as she stared at the back of the older lady. Someday, she thought, someday she'd be just like her.

The admired rose haired medic entered the powder room and stopped in front of the mirror. Darn, she looked horrible. She then licked her dry lips before removing the bloody white coat on her petite body and washed her hand.

While washing her pale, porcelain face, another medic-nin entered. The taller woman has the same age as her. She has a long platinum blond hair tied up in a ponytail and bright azure orbs under long lashes. She then stood beside the pink haired lady and stared at herself on the mirror.

"You look horrible, Sakura." The blond woman said while washing her hands.

"Speak for yourself." The pinkette replied while drying her face with her face towel.

"Was the operation a success?"

"Yes. How about yours, Ino? How was your day teaching your minions about delivering a baby?"

"None of them fainted when I showed them the real thing. I guess it's a success too."

"Damn, we're good." The pinkette mumbled while rearranging her hair.

"And pretty." The blonde-haired woman added while putting lipgloss on her lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Some villagers stared at the five walking men curiously while most stared with awe and admiration- specially the girls. Everyone they were passing by would pause and turn their eyes to them, even the busy vendors and playing kids who obviously had no idea who those men were. They were that intimidating and scene catcher. Despite the ragged cloak they were wearing and their shabby outfit, their undeniably sex appeal still took every woman's attention.

The silver haired man whose lower face and one eye was hidden had the women's attention because of his mysterious ambience. He was walking, along with the other four men, with an old orange book in his hand and seemed nonchalant with the attention he was having.

The brown haired man on the other side had his attention on the road with a smile on him but was obviously oblivious about the women who were drooling while staring at him. Among the five men, he seemed the most approachable one.

The least approachable one on the other hand, was walking behind them. His raven hair was quite longer but it remained spiky on the back. He might be the least approachable yet he obviously had the most eyes of the teenage girls. His beautiful, porcelain face was as stoic as statues but the other men with him knew well how grumpy he was with the attention he was currently having.

The other raven-haired guy who was walking casually behind the two older men had a smile on his face. Although it was obviously a fake one. He had the attention of most women too yet most kids were creeped out because of his very pale complexion.

The last guy and the second least intimidating one was walking very casually with his hands on the back of his head. The excited wide grin on his face seemed to almost hurt his cheeks. He's certainly the cheery one in the group; add to it that he has a hair that resembled sunshine. And girls whose tastes were the likes of him couldn't take their hearty eyes off him.

Whispers and questions of course were not out of the scene.

"Who are they?"

"Is that-"

"Wow, they're hot."

"They look familiar."

"Is it true? Are they really back?"

"That man, have I seen him somewhere before?"

"H-he looked at me, kya!"

"It's them! I'm sure it's them."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Wow, Konoha has changed a lot." The grinning, blond man mused. "How many years has it been?"

"Eight years, dobe." The spiky raven-haired man replied. "I knew I should have shown you what calendar is and taught you how to read it." He sighed.

"Wha- what did you say, teme?" The blonde growled.

"He said you're an idiot, dickless." The other raven-haired guy replied.

"Shut up freak, I'm not talking to you!"

The brunette male sighed bitterly. "Guys, would you please behave just once?"

"They started it." The blonde cried like a five-year old kid.

"Hn."

"See?"

"Quiet, we're here." The silver haired guy said, lowering his book and standing in front of the tallest tower in the village.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The pinkette sat on her couch and sighed in relief. Finally, after working for a straight fifteen hours, her twenty minutes rest time had come. Now, all she had been dying to do was to take nap. Screw eating. Sleeping comes first. Slowly, her eyes closed. Then, they soon cracked open as someone knocked on her door louder than normal.

A vein popped out on her head. "Come in!" She growled, rubbing her temples before taking her bottle of water.

Her blond haired co-worker and best friend slammed the door open. "Sakura!" She called.

"Damn it, Ino. Do you have any grudge on my door? Take it it's all yours. Kill it however you want."

"Sakura," The blond haired kunoichi called again.

The addressed lady blinked once as she noticed that the blonde was shocked for some unknown reason. Her blue orbs were wide as plate and she was catching her breath as if she just run on a marathon, or rather, she just ran like lightning to reach her office. Sakura's tired expression then straightened up. "Is there something wrong, Ino?"

"Yes. No!" The pinkette raised an eyebrow. "You have to go to Hokage-sama, now!"

"What? Did she ask for me?"

"No. B-but you need to go there!"

"Okay Ino, breathe." The pinkette then moved her body to see the kunoichi behind the blond medic-nin. "Is there something you need?" She asked, raising her one pink eyebrow.

The young kunoichi bowed before she replied, "Hai, Haruno-sama. The hokage wants to see you immediately."

"See, I told you. You have to go to the hokage." The yellow haired woman said.

The pinkette stood up and turned her head to her friend. "Ino, relax. I'm going there alright?" She then looked at the younger kunoichi. "I'll be right there."

The young ninja then bowed before disappearing on everyone's sight.

Ino threw herself tiredly on the nearest couch as her pink haired friend readied herself on her way to the hokage tower. "We'll see each other later." The blonde said.

The pinkette threw a bottle of water on the blonde which was caught easily before she replied, "If it's not about mission, I might be able to meet with you later."

"Oh, trust me, it's not about mission." The blonde mumbled before drinking the water her friend just gave.

Sakura walked away from the hospital and headed to the hokage tower wondering what her friend meant with her last words. How could Ino be sure that her shishou called her for a reason other than mission? Had she spoke with her already before she was summoned? The pinkette shrugged, whatever it was, she would know it anyway.

Then, she finally reached the hokage's office and lightly knocked on the door. Hearing the magic word the hokage always growled, Sakura opened the door, only to see inside a group of five men standing and staring at her with their quite widened orbs.

It's her.

Finally, the one they had been dying to see. The one they looked forward the most on their way back to Konoha. The only girl that never slipped away in their heads for eight years. Their muse. Their cherry blossom. Their Haruno Sakura, was now, at long last, in front of them.

She had changed. She was slightly taller. Her quirky pink hair remained though it was slightly longer. Her face and body structures had grown mature. Indeed, she had changed but her unique beauty remained.

However, something was off. There was something weird about her. Especially on the way she looked at them. If she were mad at them, they'd understand. She had every right to be angry with them. But she was just staring at them.

Then, she bowed and looked at the gondaime. "Shishou, you called for me." Asked her.

"Yes, Sakura." The blond woman replied while pouring sake on her cup of hot cocoa. She then took a sip before staring seriously at her rose haired apprentice. "These five shinobi," Her hazel orbs shifted to the five ninjas then back to the younger woman. "These five men have just returned from their very long S-class mission. It has been eight years since the last time they stepped their feet in their village. Many things have changed and all of them are in need of a place to stay for a while. You are being assigned in taking care of them and I think it would be better for them to stay in your place rather than having them stay in an inn or hotel. Is that clear Sakura?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. However, I honestly don't think they'd be comfortable in my place. It's very small and-"

"They don't have to be comfortable. All they need is a place to stay where you could easily keep an eye on them. I'm making this additional job quite easier for you, Sakura, because I know at the same time you'd be busy in your work as a medic and a ninja."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. Is that all?"

"About your additional job, yes." The hokage then drank her cup of hot cocoa contained with sake in just one shot. "About them," Her chocolate orbs stared fiercely at the pinkette. "They're your original teammate. They're the rest of Team 7."

Sakura's jade orbs widened as slowly, her head turned to look at the five men.

It's them.

Finally, she met them.

"Don't you remember us, Sakura-chan?" The blond male asked sadly.

The pinkette stared at him for a while and furrowed her brows. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Jade orbs widened once again as the yellow haired man slammed his body to the pink haired lady in a speed of lightning and hugged her like a teddy bear. "Yes, Sakura-chan, you remember me. I really missed you."

"I don't think she really remembers you, Naruto." The silver haired man said, causing the younger addressed guy to free the stunned kunoichi.

The pinkette composed her breathing first before looking at the older man and gave him a smile. "You must be Hatake Kakashi." The four men frowned while Naruto's sapphire orbs widened in realization. Her slender finger then pointed the brown haired man. "You are Yamato." She moved her finger again and stopped at the pale raven-haired guy. "Sai," She said before pointing the last guy. "And the Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." She finished. "Am I correct?"

"You got them all right, Sakura." The sitting woman replied.

"What the hell? Did we changed that much Baa-chan?" Naruto cried to the hokage.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered.

"What is going on, Tsunade-sama?" The brunette male asked.

"Something's wrong." The Uchiha mumbled.

"Ugly is acting very weird." Sai added.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she turned her head to the raven-haired shinobi. "Did you just call me ugly?" Asked her.

"Listen," The hokage started. Everyone turned their attention to her and went silent. "Haruno Sakura, my apprentice and your teammate, lost her memories six years ago."

The eyes of five men widened and the silence became deafening.

"Are you... saying the truth, Baa-chan?" The blond shinobi asked.

"Oh I'm not a busy woman to make up a story and prank the five of you, of course I'm saying the truth!" The hokage growled.

The pink haired lady then turned to her side and faced the five men and vowed. "I'm sorry if I have forgotten all of you." She apologized, raising her head and meeting the men's stunned orbs. "There was an accident six years ago and I lost all of my memories. Unfortunately, I can't recall anything about me other than this past six years after the incident. But I did my best to know more about my team by searching information about you guys and all I could say is I am so honored to be a part of your team."

No.

Fucking.

Way.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Damn. Naruto thought while silently sitting on the soft dark couch. The place was very quiet and the other men with him sat very still like statues. Mixed negative emotions lingered around the area and it seemed like even the air froze around them in fear.

Obviously, the five men sitting on the couches were not in the mood.

They didn't see it coming. They were caught off guard. Who knew amnesia was real? Everyone of course, idiot. But they never met someone with that kind of disease before- and it's not even a disease. It was a severe damage on brain. A damage that wiped all of her memories away.

Damn.

And now she's treating them like strangers or someone important in the society that she was obliged to take care of for a while.

She brought them to her place, gave her rules very politely as if they were some shit elders, asked them to never ever invade her bedroom and then left.

Seems like being forgotten was worse than being hated at.

But they'll never give up. Not now when they have so many time to spend with their blossom. Not now when they finally decided to never leave her alone again. Not now, not ever. They'd do their best to make her remember them and make new beautiful memories. They'd do their best to make her see them the way she sees them back when they were but a genin. They had to. Or else their comeback would be pointless.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, have you seen them? Your old teammates?" The blond medic asked, crossing her legs while drinking her smoothie.

"Yes. How did you know?" The pinkette asked while rolling a piece of small potato on her plate absentmindedly.

"It's the talk in the whole village. Apparently, many villagers saw them while heading to Hokage-sama."

Sakura nodded while drinking her smoothie. "I understand." She replied. "It's quite hard to miss them."

"They're quite the hotties, aren't they?" Ino chirped.

The pinkette paused. "Hmm. Yes, they're worth a view." She shrugged.

"Boohoo, you said it like it's coming out from your nose. May I remind you that one of them was your first love."

"Yeah, and he's your first love too but that was a long time ago, pig. Besides, I don't even know them- I mean I can't remember them."

"You'll get to know them soon and once you do, I want you to loosen up a bit and appreciate their unfair hotness. You should realize how lucky you are having five hot men on your team."

Sakura knew how serious her blond friend with her words. Ino couldn't really appreciate the fact that her deceased sensei had royal blood and her two teammates were equally strong and came from a very well-known families. Honestly, in her opinion, the genius guy was quite hot too and she never understood why the blond oversees it. Ino should really be thankful that her teammates were never apart from her for a very long time.

The pinkette sighed in defeat. "Whatever, Ino." With one last sip on her smoothie, Sakura stood up carrying bags of groceries. "I gotta go. My guests must be starving by now. See ya'."

"Bye. Oh and don't forget to not treat them like strangers." The blonde yelled and then sighed. She could clearly remember when Sakura started acting out like a teenager who desperately wanted to be her best friend. It gave her nightmares for a week. Nice Sakura always creeped her out.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura entered her old home and saw the brunette male and silver headed man sitting on her couch. One of them was watching television while the other had a small book on his hand.

"Welcome back." The brunette male greeted, standing up and taking the grocery bags on her hands. "Where should I put these?"

"Just drop them on the kitchen. Arigatou, Yamato-san."

* * *

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be two shots and one movie inspired me in writing this but… yeah.


	4. A Piece of Chocolate

**DISCLAIMER** : Naruto is not mine. I also do not own the photo I'm using as its cover. I found it on google. Credits to the artist.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **A Piece of Chocolate**

The day wasn't really a special day when it came to male species and only females would be so worked up just because of the occasion. For them, the day was nothing but a normal day. Nothing special- well, for single men. It was just a simple windy day for them to do their daily routines. So why the hell were they stalking- ahem, stealthily watching the pink haired medic-nin of Konoha when they actually shouldn't?

You see, the day was Valentine's Day and every female species had already bought gifts and finished making their full of love homemade chocolates. It was a common traditional in their village for girls to give something sweet to the guy they like and maybe, if the mood was perfect, it was also a great chance for them to confess their love. The whole village was already decorated with red hearts and flowers and well, just anything vermillion. Couples had also invaded the finest restaurants in the place. Some would just walk around with their hands holding each other and some would pick to stay in their home and cuddle until night.

So, why were they secretly following the pink haired kunoichi? Well, you see, on her hands was a heart-shaped chocolate wrapped in a red paper and silver ribbon.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Just around three hours ago, Sakura walked outside the Hokage's office with a wrapped chocolate on her hand and a tower of paper on the other.

While walking, Genma whistled, stopping in front of her with a grin shot across his mischievous face. She gave him her sweet signature smile.

"Sup?" asked him, his eyes darting down to the heart-shaped thing she was holding. "What's that?"

"This?" She asked, raising the wrapped confection on her hand. "Well, it's a gift or something I guess."

Dark eyebrows rose up in interest. "A gift." He mused. "Ah, that's right, today's V-day." He then looked back up to her face and smiled. "Is it for me?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "No." She replied, silently questioning the man why the hell would he think it's for him.

Genma's smile vanished and clicked his tongue, looking on his side to hide the slight grimace that formed on his face. "Damn, that broke my heart." He muttered, putting his hands on his pockets. "And I haven't received any chocolate too." Then, he looked back up to the pinkette to bid his goodbye but froze as he saw her giggling. "Oh, so you think being loveless on love-day is funny."

"No." She replied between her giggles. He gave her a confused look. She then paused and cleared her throat. "Hold this." said her, handing the tower of papers on the dark haired shinobi. They were quite heavy, how the hell was she able carry them with only one hand was a mystery to him. Then, she took something on her tiny bag.

He blinked as he stared at the small, star-shaped chocolate the pinkette just gave. "This is..." He trailed off, his cheeks slightly turning pink.

Sakura took the sheets on him and said, "I hope it will be your lucky star and receive lots of chocolate today." She smiled. "Well, ja ne Genma-san." She waved, walking away from the frozen man.

For what felt like forever, Genma finally decided to eat the star-shaped confection. He was in the middle of slowly chewing the sweet star in bliss when suddenly, his eyes snapped open. So who the freakin' hell was that large heart-shaped gift for?

-o-o-o-o-o-

The certain crimson haired Kazekage walked slowly on the huge building, heading to the Hokage's office when suddenly, he bumped into someone. Papers flew and slowly went their way down to the floor. His mint green orbs watched the person he bumped into wincing slightly in pain as she rubbed her back while sitting on the gray floor. "Are you alright?" He asked, stretching his pale strong arm to offer his help.

The lady took his hand, still slightly wincing in pain. "I'm fine, thank you- oh, Kazekage-sama." Her jade orbs widened slightly before bowing to one of the most respected man in shinobi world. "I'm sorry, I'm not looking in my way and-"

"It's alright Haruno." Her last name just seemed to roll out in his tongue flawlessly.

Rose tints flushed on her pale face as she looked down, realizing the papers she was about to deliver to Shizune were scattered all over the place. Her pink head panicked as the highly respected man kneeled down and began taking the sheets. "Kazekage-sama," She exclaimed. "You don't have to pick them up." She kneeled down too, taking the papers as fast as she could. "I can do it on my own. You may go to shisou, she's waiting for you."

"Hn," He said- if it was even a word. "It's partly my fault that your papers fell; helping you is something I shall do." He said in his low and icy tone, almost finished in piling up the white sheets.

"A-arigatou." said her, still feeling embarrassed and shy around the Kazekage.

"Hn."

Then, something clicked in her mind. The red head watched her as she took something inside her bag and handed it to him. "As a thanks." She smiled. His head drifted up from the star-shaped thing to her face. He found himself nailed down to his place, staring and having thoughts about how sweet and stunningly beautiful her smile was. "Today's Valentine's day so I made some chocolates last night."

"Hn," His expression remained nonchalant even though he was slightly surprised to receive a chocolate from the pinkette. She really was something as his heart would always beat abnormally whenever he would see her or just by thinking about her. And now, now she was making the place suddenly hot. Oblivious to his red cheeks, he stared at the star chocolate quite nervously. Except for cookies, he didn't really like eating sweets. But throwing away or giving back the confection she gave might make her disappointed and he just heard that when a girl gave a man something sweet on Saint Valentine's Day, it meant that she liked him. The vermillion blush on his cheeks grew. Did that meant that she liked him? With the question on his head, he threw the star-shaped chocolate inside his mouth and chewed slowly. "It's not... very sweet." He said quite confusedly.

"Yeah, I made a few dark chocolates, knowing Sasuke-kun and Neji-san aren't really into sweets."

"Hn." He replied while still chewing the chocolate. It tasted really good. Then, his invisible eyebrows knitted as he looked back up to the pinkette. "You're going to give them chocolates too?"

Her head cocked slightly. "Of course." She answered with a wasn't-it-obvious tone

His frown deepened. Did that meant that she liked three men at the same time? Him, the Uchiha and Hyuuga? He then stood up, still lost in his thoughts. The pinkette he came to like since they were young was really something. She was very confusing.

Sakura stood up too and took the tower of white sheets.

His jade orbs then caught something heart and red lying on the floor and took it. "Is this yours?" He asked, showing the wrapped thing to the pinkette. The weird thing smelled sweet and wine thus he realized inside was a chocolate.

The medic took the heart gift. "Hai, arigatou Kazekage-sama." She bowed slightly.

"Hn, see you, Haruno."

Then, they parted ways.

On his way to Tsunade's office, he paused as realization came to him. The star candy she gave to him was nothing but a friendship chocolate and based on the shape and size of the wrapped chocolate, he assumed it was the one she would give to the guy she really liked. Uchiha and Hyuuga shot his head. One of them would receive that heart confection and just by the thought of it really angered him. A love rival, he thought, clenching his fists before waltzing his way to the Hokage's office.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura finally reached Shizune's desk but hadn't seen her and only found the certain Aburame standing in the shadows of wall. "Have you seen Shizune-san?" asked her politely.

"She left just a while ago." He replied with nothing but nonchalance. "I was asked to wait for you and say to leave the papers on her desk."

"Oh, I see. Arigatou Shino-san." A smile beamed across her face before walking to the raven haired kunoichi's desk and placed the tower of white sheets on top.

"Hn." was his only reply before he began walking away.

"Wait, Shino-san," She called, running slowly to the guy who wore sunglasses and kept his hood hiding his head. The addressed male paused and looked back to the pinkette. "You're heading out aren't you? Let's walk out together." She beamed another bright and sweet smile.

She was sparkling. She was so bright. Good thing he was wearing his sunglasses or he would be blind by now. Pink tints flushed across his pale cheeks. Why the hell did she have to be so stunningly lovely? As if loosening some iron, he nodded slowly and began walking even slower. The beautiful pinkette happily jumped on his side and walked on the same pace too. The blush on his face reached the root of his hair. She was just so near to him. Then, she gave him a small piece of chocolate that shaped like a five-pointed star. She said it was something she could only give as thanks for walking with her. He took it and ate nervously, words failed to come out from his mouth even though he really wanted to compliment the sweet candy. To his relief, it seemed like it didn't bother her even if he hadn't said anything about the chocolate. He knew she was already used in silence when she was with him. He was able to mutter thanks and again she gave him her smile that could give him a heart attack.

She waved at him as a goodbye with a heart-shaped gift on her hand.

He nodded, his lips tugging upwards very slightly as he watched her back disappearing on his sight.

Wait, a heart-shaped gift? Correction, a heart-shaped gift wrapped in a very fine scarlet paper with exquisite silver ribbon? His body then froze in horror.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why are you eating that chocolate, Kankuro? It's for our baby brother." The blonde kunoichi asked, snatching the said chocolate to the brunette puppeteer and putting it on the bag that full of gifts and candies and even letters.

The addressed man grimaced. "It's just one chocolate. Besides, Gaara has already tons of it and he won't even eat them." said him while eyeing the bag his sister was dragging.

"He's planning to donate them to children." Temari replied, glaring slightly to her brother. Then, a sly smile formed across her lips. "I thought you received chocolates too?"

Kankuro paled and sweat-dropped. "Y-yeah, of course."

"I knew it." The blonde stopped walking with the same smile still plastered on her face. Then, she neared her face to her brother. "You haven't received any, have you?" She teased.

Kankuro paused and looked away nervously. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Ah, good afternoon Temari-san, Kankuro-san." The siblings turned their heads to the pink headed lady.

"Sakura," The blonde kunoichi beamed, giving her a feminine wide grin.

"S-sakura," The brunette's face changed color and turned crimson from the roots of his brown hair.

"How's your stay in Konoha?" The addressed medic asked, smiling sweetly at the siblings and noticed the huge bag on the blonde's hand but decided to not ask about it.

"The foods are great! And the weather here is a lot better." Temari sighed in bliss. "That's why I wanted to marry someone that lives here."

The pinkette sweat-dropped.

"I-I-I h-have f-fun s-s-staying he-re."

Temari raised an eyebrow as she looked at her brother. "Why the hell are you stuttering like Hinata, Kankuro?"

"Shut up."

The pinkette giggled slightly. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun here." She smiled and took something on her small bag. "If you are in need of anything, you can always call me. Here, have a fun Valentine's day." She chirped, handing the star-shaped chocolate to the two before leaving.

"See you, Sakura-chan." The blonde kunoichi waved.

Kankuro on the other hand was paralyzed with his eyes focused on the candy over his palm. "S-sakura g-gave me..."

The blonde smiled mischievously on the puppeteer and rubbed his back. "There, there, you finally received a chocolate."

Kankuro then smiled. "Heh, and who said I haven't received any?" He grinned smugly, tossing the small chocolate to his mouth.

"I received one too."

"That's right, I'm just as hot as Gaa- what?"

Temari showed the star confection to the brunette male and smiled. "Apparently, you are on friend's zone." She smirked before eating the brown chocolate. "Oh, and I saw her holding a beautiful heart-shaped gift. I wonder who is the lucky guy that will receive it."

"No."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kya! Kiba, don't jump in front of me like that with Akamaru!"

The man who was sitting on a humongous dog flashed a grin to the startled kunoichi. "Hello Sakura-chan, any chocolates for me?"

The addressed pinkette sighed. "Hai, hai," She then took one star chocolate on her bag. "Here's one for you." She said under her breath, handling down the brown confection to the brunette male. "And one for Akamaru." She then fed the chocolate to the large dog.

Kiba's grin widened with crimson tints flushing on his painted cheeks. "Arigatou Sakura-chan." He beamed as lively as always before munching the sweet candy he just received.

Sakura's face turned pink slightly and rubbed the man's brown head. "You're welcome, Kiba." She smiled. Somehow, she could see him as a pet.

The addressed shinobi then stiffened and sniffed, his nose moving slightly as his head neared on the wrapped gift she was clutching. "That's a large chocolate, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at the heart-shaped wrapped gift she was holding. "Yeah, it is." replied her, staring at the thing on her hand softly.

He frowned slightly, looking up to the pinkette without the grin he'd usually flash in front of the kunoichi. "Who is it for?"

Sakura paused and gulped. "I-it's highly confidential, I can't tell to anyone who's this gift for, gomen Kiba."

The addressed shinobi stared at the wrapped gift for awhile before looking up to the pinkette with his usual wide grin. "I understand, Sakura-chan."

The pink haired medic gave him another sweet smile. "Thanks, oh I gotta go, bye Kiba." She waved as she ran away from the brunette shinobi.

He watched her back with his lips pressed in thin hard line. The man who would be given with that large chocolate must die a painful death.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Good afternoon my lovely blossom. You're timeless beauty gives light to my day as always. It's like heaven just-" Lee coughed as the chocolate that the pinkette literally threw inside his mouth stuck up in his throat.

"Happy Valentine's day, Lee." Sakura said nonchalantly before walking off and leaving the man in green spandex alone.

Lee stretched his hand, reaching out to the pinkette dramatically and attempting to stop her from leaving him but wasn't able to as he choked from the chocolate she just gave him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura looked up on the tree. "Kakashi-sensei, shishou wants to see you immediately." She yelled.

The addressed man slid down the green book he was reading and looked at the pinkette. "Tell her I'm busy." replied him before pulling up the book on his face and continued reading.

The kunoichi sighed and then lifted up her arm. The man who was sitting on a branch blinked in surprise as his student punched the tree causing him and the said tree to fall together. She leaned down to him and smiled her sweetest smile though few veins were popping out on her pink head. "Shishou wants to see you, immediately." She repeated firmly.

The silver haired shinobi gulped before standing up and hiding his precious book in his pocket. Somehow, he felt like he just raised his sole female student in a wrong way. Or maybe he could blame the hokage, she was her teacher too. But then again, his three other students were less normal too. He sighed bitterly. "Hai hai, I'm going."

Sakura's lips remained curved upwards but the red veins disappeared already. "That's good to know." replied her sweetly before turning her back to her sensei.

One visible orb then caught the red heart gift. He sniffed and sweet aroma reached his nose very slightly. He then sat on the now fallen tree. "You know what I think I would go later." His student turned herself around and looked at him with a quite pissed off face. "I feel like staying here, though I can change my mind if only someone will be kind enough to give me some sweets to lighten my v-day."

Sakura's pink eyebrow twitched in annoyance and then threw a piece of chocolate on him. However, it wasn't the large heart-shaped he was expecting and instead, it was a small star-shaped one.

"Now go to shishou or I'll take that dirty book of yours, rip it apart and shove it inside your throat." She growled and then left.

Kakashi on the other hand didn't seem to mind his student's warning as he ate the piece of chocolate with his visible eye focused seriously on the wrapped gift she was holding until they disappeared on his sight.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 **A/N:** I'll leave it a mystery.


End file.
